


We Go Anywhere But To The Ground

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni secondo che passa è un ricordo dell’assordante quiete che Sherlock ha lasciato dietro di sé. John sente la sua anima sfuggire dalla punta delle dita, centimetro dopo centimetro, ogni giorno che passa.</p>
<p>Ad un certo punto, smette di cercare di resistere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Anywhere But To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geordielover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordielover/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Go Anywhere But To The Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331636) by [geordielover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordielover/pseuds/geordielover). 



> **Note dell’autrice** : Titolo tratto dalla canzone “Mayday”, dei Dispatch.  
>  **Note della traduttrice** : Questa fanfic è una delle mie preferite, in assoluto. Dopo averla riletta, un giorno, mi son detta: “Perché non farla conoscere?” E così eccomi qui.  
> È stata un parto plurigemellare, e a chi si intende di inglese, consiglio chiudere questa pagina e di andarla a leggere in inglese, perché leggere qualcosa in lingua originale rende sempre di più di una traduzione.  
> È un po’ lunghetta, sono 50 pagine di Word abbastanza prolisse, ma ne vale la pena.  
>  **Ringraziamenti** : All’autrice, che mi ha permesso di tradurre questa storia; e alla mia beta, Yoko, senza la quale vi sareste ritrovati davanti scempiaggini più o meno gravi, e alla sua disponibilità per aver fatto un lavoro immane. Tu sai quanto mi hai aiutata, e non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.

__

_ I saw you yesterday _  
_your eyes were the color_  
 _of some kind of gray_  
 _I hear what you're saying_  
 _please, don't let me go_

__

John guarda fuori dalla finestra nell’ufficio della sua terapista, occhi distanti e persi nel vuoto. Il mondo fuori è luminoso e caldo, una giornata davvero splendida a Londra, e John desidera che non lo sia.

Fuori era una giornata amabile quando il cranio di Sherlock si è schiantato contro il marciapiede.

John odia questo tipo di giorni. Odia una discreta quantità di cose, ultimamente.

I suoi occhi guizzano due volte, e nel mezzo pensa quasi che ci sia una sagoma fra gli alberi, alta e imponente, ma quando il suo sguardo si stabilizza la figura se n’è andata. Le sue dita premono contro la bocca e si agitasulla sedia, le lacrime che sta sopprimendo da mesi e mesi _e mesi_ che pungono sulle sue palpebre.

Ella non dice nulla; Ella guarda e basta.

Lei _osserva_ , ma tutte le cose sbagliate. Lei crede che John sia in preda al dolore, che John riuscirà a superare questo vortice di emozioni, alla fine. Gli prescrive forti pillole per dormire, per aiutarlo superare le notti di terrore che ha – visioni che danzano dietro le sue palpebre di una macchia nera contro uno spoglio edificio beige. 

Lei crede che Sherlock svanirà in un ricordo appassionato, mai dimenticato.

John la odia anche per questo.

La disperazione bolle lentamente ai margini della sua mente, indirizzando impulsi verso ogni suo nervo, e ingoia le risatine maniacali che gli crescono nel petto. L’idea che lui possa mai essere in grado di anestetizzare questo dolore che Sherlock ha lasciato dietro di sé è incomprensibile.

Divertente.

** OOOOO **

L’appartamento rimane come è sempre stato. Mrs. Hudson non osa muovere nient’altro, una volta che si è sbarazzata delle parti del corpo e ha donato la maggior parte delle attrezzature di chimica di Sherlock alle scuole locali. Prova a spostare la poltrona che Sherlock occupava sempre in modo da poter passare la Hoover[1] sotto di essa, e John è certo di spaventarla con la forza delle sue obiezioni.

Si scusa, dopo, per aver alzato la voce con lei. Non si scuserà per aver tentato di sostenere la convinzione che Sherlock tornerà a casa.

Lei si torce le mani e batte le palpebre, lacrime nei suoi occhi e un debole sorriso che tira la sua faccia stanca, e si offre di preparargli un tè quando lui si lascia cadere sulla poltrona con la testa tra le mani.

Le sue spalle tremano per la forza dei singhiozzi, ma gli occhi restano asciutti. Si aggrappa a Mrs. Hudson quando questa si precipita e lo prende tra le sue braccia. “Perché è dovuto essere così _stupido_ ” boccheggia, tirando l’orlo del suo maglione quando spinge ulteriormente la fronte nel suo fianco. “Non sapeva che io … Che io-”.

Mrs. Hudson non risponde. Passa una mano sulla sua testa e lo abbraccia come solo una madre farebbe, ma lascia che il silenzio prevalga e lui non ha mai apprezzato questa gentile donna più di quanto lo fa quando lei lo lascia _affliggersi_ e basta.

Ogni secondo che passa è un ricordo dell’assordante quiete che Sherlock ha lasciato dietro di sé. John sente la sua anima sfuggire dalla punta delle dita, centimetro dopo centimetro, ogni giorno che passa.

Ad un certo punto, smette di cercare di resistere. 

** OOOOO **

Nelle prime settimane dopo la morte di Sherlock, Mycroft cerca di contattare John non meno di tre volte al giorno. I messaggi arrivano come in un meccanismo a orologeria, ogni otto ore. Non desidera parlare con l’uomo che ha mandato il proprio fratello verso la morte. Non ha alcun desiderio di parlare con un Holmes che non abbia selvaggi capelli ricci e occhi dolorosamente chiari.

John non vuole niente. Non più. Devi essere in grado di provare emozioni al fine di volere, pensa, e il cuore di John Watson è sanguinato fuori dal suo petto ed è penetrato nel cemento fuori il St. Barts poche settimane fa.

Cancella gli sms da Mycroft; ignora risolutamente ogni macchina scura che lo segue. Passa sistematicamente al setaccio l’appartamento, un giorno, e, senza mettere fuori posto troppe cose di Sherlock, trova e distrugge le telecamere che Mycroft ha piantato nell’appartamento all’inizio, quando Sherlock ci si è trasferito.

Ne lascia una, appena sopra la porta d’ingresso, ma non prima di posizionarsi ai piedi delle scale e fissare la telecamera quasi invisibile, una scura promessa nei suoi occhi. _Interferisci di nuovo_ , dicono, _e non esiterò ad ucciderti_.

Controlla l’appartamento una volta ogni tanto per nuove telecamere, ma non ne trova. Gli sms diminuiscono a uno ogni pochi giorni, poia tre volte a settimana, e poi finalmente il suo telefono rimane beatamente silenzioso ogni giorno tranne la Domenica. 

John apre accidentalmente un messaggio un giorno e lo legge prima di riuscire a impedirselo, e una breve scintilla di rabbia colpisce il suo petto prima che l’intorpidimento attenui tutto ancora una volta.

_ Non avrebbe voluto che stessi così.  
MH _

Le sue dita volano sui tasti prima che possa impedirlo.

** che modo. **

La risposta è quasi immediata.

_ Nessuno_ _di noi due è stupido, John. Sappiamo entrambi_  
 _che ti stai distruggendo._  
 _MH_

John non risponde per sette ore, e quando infine lo fa – 

** ha importanza? **

Aspetta. Poi:

_ L’avrebbe per Sherlock. _

Il rumore che il suo cellulare fa quando lo scaglia contro il muro non gli porta nessun senso di soddisfazione. C’è solo John Watson, la cui salute mentale sta iniziando a sgretolarsi, disperdendosi tra i pezzi rotti sul pavimento.

** OOOOO **

Mycroft gli manda un nuovo cellulare ogni settimana. John alla fine smette di fare lo sforzo di lanciarli contro la parete, o di fracassarli con un martello, e li getta nel cestino e basta.

Nulla di quello che Mycroft Holmes può dargli, tranne il riportare indietro i morti, renderà qualcosa migliore.

John si compra un nuovo cellulare, alla fine. È molto semplice e progettato solo per le chiamate, e non gli dispiace perché l’unica persona che gli abbia mai mandato messaggi è scomparsa, andata, morta e sepolta.

Il cellulare rimane silenzioso la maggior parte dei giorni, lo spaventa di tanto in tanto con una stridente suoneria quando Lestrade, Mike Stamford, e occasionalmente Harry lo chiamano.

Siede sulla sua poltrona e fissa il posto vuoto di fronte a lui, sentendo il suo telefono ronzare contro il suo gomito fin quando scivola dal piccolo tavolo e cade sul pavimento. I suoi occhi brillano delle lacrime che non piange mai, e la sua gamba e la sua testa fanno male per qualcuno che non sarà mai più li.

Ha sempre saputo che Sherlock poteva sopraffare una stanza una volta entrato. Seduto in una stanza una volta piena fino all’orlo di _SherlockSherlockSherlock_ e ogni traccia dell’uomo che lentamente svanisce, John si sente più piccolo che mai. 

Siede al buio, i lampioni stradali che tremolano attraverso le finestre, e conficca le unghie nel palmo della mano così forte che sanguina.

John inciampa nel letto, la mano insanguinata premuta contro il muro che lascia delle macchie, e fa del suo meglio per ignorare che con ogni passo che fa,con ogni martellante battito del cuore, la sua anima scivola ulteriormente via dalla sua presa.

** OOOOO **

_Potresti_ _pensare che tu ti stia comportando in_  
 _modo nobile, ma sarebbe nel tuo più vivo_  
 _interesse finire questa tua missione il_  
 _prima possibile._  
 _MH_

** No.  
SH **

_ L’uomo è sconvolto.  
MH _

** Ritornerò** **quando la rete di** **Moriarty**  
 **è stata abbattuta.**  
 **SH**

_ Potrebbe non durare tanto a lungo.  
MH _

** Starà bene.  
SH **

_ Ne sei così sicuro?  
MH _

** OOOOO **

Mrs. Hudson chiama Lestrade due settimane dopo la morte di Sherlock e questo irrompe nell’appartamento come era solito fare quando aveva un caso. John è seduto sul divano, fresco di doccia e con indosso lo stesso maglione e lo stesso jeans denim di quando aveva incontrato Sherlock la prima volta, e tiene una tiepida tazza di tè fra le mani.

John sente i passi pesanti sulle scale, vede l’ombra stagliarsi sul pavimento, e stringe gli occhi ben chiusi sperando, irrazionalmente, di aprirli e vedere Sherlock ancora una volta. 

“John”.

La voce di Lestrade permea l’aria. Gli occhi di John si aprono sbattendo, e gira la testa così, permettendo alla figura del Detective Inspector di entrare nella sua visione periferica. Le mani si irrigidiscono attorno la tazza, ma non dà altro cenno di riconoscimento della presenza di Lestrade. 

“John, tu hai bisogno di uscire dall’appartamento”. La voce di Lestrade è calma, incrinata dalla pressione alle estremità della frase. John si chiede se la morte di Sherlock significhi qualcosa per lui, se avesse rovinato il suo mondo nel modo in cui aveva rovinato quello di John.

Mrs. Hudson si posiziona nell’arco della porta. John distoglie lo sguardo da entrambi loro.

“Ho lasciato l’appartamento”, dice nella sua tazza, voce ferma e morbida. L’ha fatto – non è una bugia, ha lasciato l’appartamento, solo non lo fa così spesso.

“Recentemente?” chiede Lestrade.

“Lunedì. Sono andato da Tesco”.

C’è una pausa, e John presume che Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade si siano scambiati un’occhiata. “È Domenica, ispettore”, sussurra, e suona instabile e sul punto di piangere. Domenica, pensa John con disinteresse, e beve un piccolo sorso del tè quasi freddo. Non aveva notato lo scorrere della settimana.

E questo, suppone, è la colpa che hanno trovato in lui.

“John, amico”, inizia Lestrade, e le spalle di John si tendono quasi immediatamente. “Sono due mesi. So … So che ti manca. Manca anch-”.

John si alza in piedi bruscamente, e fa volare la sua tazza attraverso la stanza mandandola a sbattere contro lo specchio sopra al caminetto. La ceramica va in frantumi e il tè schizza sul muro, sulla libreria, e gocciola sul tappeto. John, tremando per qualcosa che vagamente ricorda come “rabbia”, si gira a fronteggiare i due.

Mrs. Hudson sta piangendo, mano premuta contro la bocca e lacrime che scendono dalle sue guance. Lestrade sembra magro e pallido, cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi e chiazze rosse a rovinarne la carnagione. Sono il ritratto di due amici in lutto.

Non sanno niente del piangere Sherlock Holmes.

“Non farlo”, dice John, puntando un dito tremante contro Lestrade. “Lo giuro su … Se solo avessi insistito, se non avessi dato ascolto a quegli idioti maligni e avessi semplicemente creduto in lui, come ho fatto io, come ho sempre fatto, allora forse lui sarebbe ancora vivo!”. Sta gridando ora, a pieni polmoni, e può sentire il sangue fluire su per il collo e le guance mentre lo fa. “Se solo avessi … Se non avessi …” Si blocca, serrando saldamente le labbra mentre respira pesantemente dal naso. 

Lestrade solleva il mento e si forza ad incontrare lo sguardo di John. Sta subendo tutto questo perché ne ha bisogno, realizza John. Lestrade si sente colpevole, come dovrebbe, e John all’improvviso sente che non può dargli la soddisfazione di una qualche liberazione emotiva.

Ride, una breve esplosione maniacale di rumore, prima di sollevare la mano sulla bocca e stringersi il naso tra il pollice e l’indice e cercare di contenere l’isteria che si sta contorcendo all’interno della cavità del petto. Il viso di Lestrade è tirato e cinereo, e la sofferenza ha creato linee che rompono la superficie liscia del suo volto. Il trucco di Mrs. Hudson sta sbavando sulle guance e sembra fragile e stanca e dal cuore spezzato e costretta a guardare il crollo dell’unico amico di Sherlock.

“Fuori”, dice John, il sorriso sulla faccia innaturale e sgradito. Non riesce a controllare la trazione dei muscoli nelle guance più di quanto non riesca a controllare qualcosa nella sua vita. Fortunatamente, l’abbastanza grottesca approssimazione di un sorriso lo abbandona velocemente, e sta fissando l’ispettore con malcelato dolore e disprezzo. Lestrade non dà segni di volersene andare. John prende un libro a caso e lo lancia nella cucina, dove si scontra col frigorifero e sbatte contro il pavimento, aprendosi. “Hai una qualche maledetta idea di come ci si senta … fuori. Non posso neanche guardare – fuori, via, e basta!”.

Nessuno di loro si muove.

**_ “Via!” _ **

Mrs. Hudson si volta con un singhiozzo e si affretta giù per le scale meglio che può, lasciando John in piedi in mezzo al soggiorno, il petto vuoto pesante per i respiri che non sa perché ancora si prende il disturbo di fare. Lestrade lo guarda con occhi marroni scintillanti ed espressione cupa. 

“Era anche mio amico”, dice, alla fine, con voce impastata e bassa. “Tu puoi averlo riportato clamorosamente in vita, averlo reso umano, ma l’ho salvato prima io, sai. Dov’eri tu, quando è andato in overdose per far sparire la noia?”.

“Ero in Afghanistan”, replica John, spalle tirate strette e mento sollevato come il soldato che sempre sarà. “Morendo dissanguato. Lo sai. Dov’eri tu quando il nome di un brav’uomo è stato trascinato nel fango? Quando il mio fottuto migliore amico è saltato da un maledetto _edificio_ e-” gli si chiude la gola. 

L’indebolimento della postura di Lestrade tradisce la sua sconfitta. Un singhiozzo gli scuote le spalle e abbassa le dita su entrambi i lati della bocca e china la testa. Lacrime cadono sulle pieghe della giacca, inzuppando e rendendo scuro il tessuto. John guarda, ancora ansimante, e non sente nient’altro che la disperazione di non avere Sherlock in questa stanza con lui, invece. 

“Mi dispiace”, soffoca Lestrade, e quando guarda John è distrutto. “Dio, John, devi credermi. Se avessi saputo quello che avrebbe fatto non avrei mai ascoltato Anderson e Donovan. Mi dispiace tantissimo”.

Lestrade sembra così disperato, e i ricordi svolazzano nella mente di John: nottate al pub, condividendo battute su Sherlock, messaggi automatici su Danger Nights, offrendogli supporto quando sua moglie lo aveva lasciato per sempre e John era lì a comprargli una birra. Non ci sono emozioni collegate a questi ricordi – sono solamente immagini di pensieri nella sua testa, qualcosa che sa che dovrebbe contenere una sorta di valore sentimentale, ma tutto è divenuto così freddo, senza Sherlock a riscaldare il mondo stesso attorno a lui. 

John volta la testa e sente la voglia di litigare lasciare il suo corpo. “Per favore, va’ via”, pretende dolcemente, strofinandosi le palpebre. “Lestrade. Greg. Solo … Vai”. Offre una pallida approssimazione di un sorriso. “Ti … Ti chiamo Martedì, ok?”.

È quanto di più simile ad un ramoscello d’ulivo che è disposto e in grado di allungare, e Lestrade ci si aggrappa avidamente, annuendo e aprendo la bocca come per parlare un’altra volta, prima di girare sui tacchi e lasciare il 221b di Baker Street. 

John si accinge a pulire i frammenti della tazza rotta dal pavimento, e si taglia la mano sugli spigoli affilati più di una volta. Il sangue sgorga e fluisce, uscendo da lui costantemente e macchiando il pavimento, ma non si sforza di fermarlo davvero. È in piedi al lavandino e ficca la mano sotto l’acqua calda, guardando con inclinato disinteresse come il rosa turbini giù per lo scarico. Sta lì finché Mrs. Hudson, piccola e timida, torna in cucina e vede le macchie rosse sulla parte posteriore della testa di John, dove si era afferrato i capelli.

Lo fa allontanare dal lavandino e chiude l’acqua, poi lo convince a sedersi su una sedia. Lui si siede lì, guardando il rivolo di sangue diluito, e non riesce a strappare via gli occhi dal taglio che corre profondo nella sua pelle. Mrs. Hudson spalma la crema antisettica sulle ferite e le avvolge delicatamente, e lo manda a letto con del paracetamolo, che lui non prende. 

È strano, pensa tra sé mentre giace nel letto, flettendo le mani sopra di lui, come non senta il pungere e il tirare della carne appena spaccata. 

Non sente una singola cosa.

Non più.

** OOOOO **

John non si ubriaca spesso, non da quando è divenuto chiaro che Harry aveva un serio problema. Vede uomini e donne che non hanno problemi a fare fuori una bottiglia di vino da soli, e al pensiero gli si rivolta lo stomaco. 

Detto questo, non è dell’umore per le interazioni umane, così tira fuori dalla vetrina la bottiglia di whisky che una volta Mycroft aveva regalato a Sherlock per Natale e si versa una quantità equivalente a tre dita. Il primo bicchiere è lento a bersi, bruciando lungo tutta la gola e facendolo strozzare con il sapore. Il secondo bicchiere, trova, è più facile da sopportare, così come il terzo e il quarto e il quinto. 

Con la testa che gira, può quasi sentire il suo cuore a lungo dimenticato barcollargli nel petto, così afferra le chiavi dal ripiano e si infila sciattamente il cappotto, indifferente al fatto che metà del colletto è piegato, ed esce dal soggiorno. Scende la prima metà di scale senza problemi, ma negli ultimi tre passi il piede ruota sotto di lui e lotta per mantenere l’equilibrio. 

Inciampa nel muro, appoggiando le spalle contro la solida struttura, e sente la fitta alla caviglia solo quando ci si appoggia sopra col peso. 

Per la prima volta in quasi due anni, zoppica in strada. Gli manca Sherlock così terribilmente, in quel momento, che sebbene abbia lasciato l’appartamento senza alcuna idea in mentedi dove andare, chiama un taxi e farfuglia direzioni per il cimitero dov’è seppellito il suo amico. 

Paga il tassista dopo che arrivano, probabilmente troppo, e cade a terra una volta aperta la portiera. 

“Tutto bene, amico?” chiede il tassista, voce rauca.

“Sì” dice John seccamente, e barcolla sui piedi. “Proprio bene”.

Scompare nel buio del cimitero, usando il cellulare economico come una torcia improvvisata della quale non ha davvero bisogno perché ormai ha memorizzato il percorso. Sta in piedi davanti alla lapide elegante, nera e lucente di Sherlock, e contrae le labbra, inalando con forza e profondamente. 

Si spezza.

La faccia di John si contrae su se stessa, e il dolore sperduto tra le sue ossa esplode improvvisamente in una fioritura dolorosa, e lui cade. Sherlock Holmes, anche nella morte, rimane l’unico uomo capace di portare John in ginocchio. 

Affonda le dita nella terra e nell’erba e singhiozza, lacrime che lo eludono anche quando non vuole disperatamente far altro che piangere; sperimentare qualche altro sentimento oltre al costante dolore che Sherlock ha lasciato dietro di sé. 

Aveva l’abitudine di credere che un pezzo del suo cuore fosse scomparso, ma adesso, mentre preme le guance sulla fredda incisione del nome di Sherlock, sa che non è questo il caso.

Sherlock non gli ha semplicemente portato via un pezzo di cuore, quel giorno. Ha strappato via tutto il dannato affare. Giace con lui, pompando debolmente e perdendo lentamente sangue nel terreno sottostante. 

John si addormenta così, con le braccia avvolte attorno una roccia levigata e la sua anima che ancora lo lascia, sempre in modo costante. Giace lì, al freddo e al buio, chiude gli occhi e pensa a quello che sarebbe potuto essere.

Sogna.

** OOOOO **

_ L’aria turbina attorno a lui, fredda e pungente, e il lato sinistro della sua faccia è freddo dove è stato esposto al vento stranamente gelido. È rannicchiato come una debole palla alla base della lapide di Sherlock, giacca rimboccata quanto più saldamente attorno il corpo così da riuscire nel tentativo di preservare un po’ di calore. _

_ Rabbrividisce così forte che le sue costole fanno male. _

_ Teme di essere ucciso da un ladro imprevisto. Teme di morire a causa del freddo. _

_ Teme anche che non gli importi particolarmente più di quello che gli succede. _

_ John chiude gli occhi, preme il naso nella piega del gomito, e affonda le dita più a fondo nel terreno. Forse, solo forse, se spinge abbastanza nella terra, può raggiungere di nuovo Sherlock. _

_ Trema e la gola si stringe per il dolore. La testa fa male e pulsa dal dolore montante dentro di lui, e apre gli occhi delicatamente, e fissa l’oscurità.  _

_ “Sherlock”, sussurra, sfregandosi contro la terra e l’erba. Immagina che il tessuto che copre il proprio gomito sia la pesante stoffa del cappotto di Sherlock. “Mi manchi”. _

_ Il vento sussurra attraverso gli alberi, tra le lapidi, e suona quasi come il suo nome. _

_ “Perché sei morto?” geme in risposta. Le spalle si scuotono una volta, due volte, pesantemente. “Non posso … Non posso farlo senza di te”.  _

_ “Fare cosa?” vuole sapere il vento, arricciando la domanda nel suo orecchio. _

_ Il respiro di John diviene irregolare, si strozza con la saliva e le inalazioni disperate. “Tutto”. _

_ L’aria va scaldandosi, all’improvviso, e c’è una pressione sul suo collo che può quasi immaginare sia una mano. Una brezza debole ma pesante percorre la linea della sua mascella, quasi come un dito che accarezza l’osso. _

_ Quando il vento gli sussurra di nuovo, la sua voce è più bassa di prima e potrebbe quasi giurare che suoni come –  _

_ “Andrà bene”, dice. “Va tutto bene”. _

_ La pressione, il calore e la voce, tutto rimane quando l’oscurità penetra nella visuale periferica di John e all’improvviso non c’è piùniente, se non la sensazione di essere trasportati nel vento. _

** OOOOO **

John si sveglia nel suo letto la mattina dopo, con dellaterra nei suoi capelli e un dolore alla spalla. Qualcosa nelle profondità del suo petto si sente più vuoto, come se il suo inquilino fosse tornato per un breve periodo ma lo avesse lasciato ancora una volta. Fa scorrere le sue dita sul bordo della mascella.

Le ultime tracce di felicità a cui si ricorda di essersi aggrappato si stanno sfilacciando sulle cuciture, minacciando di dividersi del tutto.

Non sa bene cosa ne sarà di lui quando questi pochi fili si spezzeranno. 

Nulla, sospetta.

** OOOOO **

_ Mi credi ora?  
MH _

** Starà bene.  
SH **

_ Ha dormito sotto la tua lapide undici volte questo mese.  
MH _

** John sopravvivrà.  
 **SH** **

_ Che_ _fiducia. Ma la domanda, fratellino,_  
 _è per quanto a lungo?_  
 _MH_

_ Non aspetterà per sempre.  
MH _

_Anche_ _ora, la sua sanità mentale si sta esaurendo._  
 _Sono quattro mesi e mezzo, Sherlock. Per quanto_  
 _ancora credi che la sua mente comune sarà in_  
 _grado di sopportare la tua bugia?_  
 _MH_

** Smettila.  
SH **

** Non riferirti mai più a John come “comune”.  
 **SH** **

** Non contattarmi più.  
 **SH** **

_Presterei_ _attenzione alla tua richiesta se_  
 _sapessi che lo pensi davvero. Eppure, in quale_  
 _altro modo sapresti cosa passa per la testa del_  
 _tuo dottore?_  
 _MH_

_ Onestamente,_ _fratello, è sufficiente farsi_  
 _una domanda, se gli hai mai voluto bene._  
 _MH_

** OOOOO **

Il dolore si sistema nelle ossa di John come se fosse destinato a risiedere lì, e non prova niente. È stato un dottore abbastanza a lungo, è stato in terapia abbastanza a lungo, da sapere che la società si aspetta da lui che viva un’approssimazione della vita che aveva prima che Sherlock morisse, così finge per un po’. Non parla spesso, ma quando lo fa si sforza di sorridere attorno le parole.

Pensa a Sherlock che piange sulla scena di un crimine per ingannare una moglie premeditativa, pensa a Sherlock che suona al campanello di uno sconosciuto chiedendo di entrare, e John pensa a Sherlock che chiede di essere colpito in faccia così che possa ingannare Irene Adler[2]. Così, John tira un po’ indietro le spalle e fa credere che è felice, nonostante sia passato un po’ da quando riesce a ricordare come ci si senta ad essere felici. Sherlock sarebbe orgoglioso; deve star facendo un buon lavoro, perché gli sguardi compassionevoli e l’esplicito controllo del suo comportamento vanno lentamente scemando.

È ancora una versione sbiadita, frastagliata dell’uomo che era quando Sherlock lo teneva sveglio ad ogni ora della notte suonando il violino, ma c’è abbastanza differenza nel suo personaggio da ingannare coloro che sono importanti. 

Aggiorna il suo blog, di tanto in tanto, con fatti umili e poco importanti della sua giornata. Solo affinché coloro che leggono sappiano che è ancora vivo.

Dice a se stesso che, per ora, è abbastanza, e non si sofferma troppo sul fatto che, presto, non lo sarà più.

John non è sicuro che gli importi affatto. 

Pensa di andarsene da Baker Street, per un attimo, e velocemente capisce che un attimo è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno perché l’dea gli faccia vedere i contorni sfocati e gli chiuda, soffocandolo, la gola. Non può continuare a perdere di più di Sherlock di quanto non abbia già fatto, non può sopportare l’idea di cancellare dal mondo ciò che resta del suo incredibile _consulting_ _detective_. L’intera Londra mormora ancora il tradimento – percepito come tale – del loro eroe, sebbene lo pseudonimo costruito con cura da  Moriarty inizi ad incrinarsi ai margini. 

John si chiede se il matto l’avesse programmata in quel modo – se Moriarty stesse aspettando che Sherlock morisse, che Sherlock fosse svergognato e ricattato fino al suicidio, e che la città per la quale era vissuto si rivoltasse contro di lui, e tutto quello solo perché la verità fosse rivelata dopo la sua morte e coloro che si erano ribellati fossero lasciati lì a pensare a come avessero diffamato un uomo innocente.

Quale gioco più dolce poteva essere giocato dell’ingaggiare una lotta mentale con tutta Londra?

John vomita nel lavello della cucina e poi cade in ginocchio sulle piastrelle fredde. Il mondo sbiadisce.

Non importa. Ogni altra cosa è distrazione.

** OOOOO **

I giorni passano in una macchia di beato nulla, e John si sveglia una mattina per realizzare che non è stato in ambulatorio da circa un mese e mezzo. Non chiama Sarah per chiedere se ha ancora un lavoro o no. Non ne vede davvero il motivo. Il suo conto in banca era rimasto ad una cifra costante dal funerale. John sospetta che sia opera di Mycroft.

Non si oppone o accusa Mycroft di considerarlo qualcosa verso il quale essere caritatevoli. Un tempo, forse, l’avrebbe fatto, ma questo era prima che il bastardo barattasse Sherlock fino alla sua morte.Tutto ciò che importa è che John abbia abbastanza denaro per fare scorta delle sue scarse provviste alimentari una volta ogni tanto e che possa pagare a Mrs. Hudson l’affitto completo, anche se lei ha tentato in più occasioni di rifiutarlo.

Mycroft si fa anche carico di modificare il piano tariffario di John per includere messaggi illimitati, e anche se John ha richiesto con veemenza di rimuovere l’offerta, tutto ciò che riceve in cambio sono rassicurazioni che è stato provveduto a tutto e che gli continueranno ad essere addebitate solo le chiamate.

John passa un’ora a litigare col rappresentante al telefono, e alla fine riaggancia per pura frustrazione.

La prima cosa che fa è mandare un messaggio a Mycroft.

** Gentilmente, vaffanculo. **

_ Mi ringrazierai un giorno.  
MH _

** Posso praticamente garantirti  
che non lo farò. **

Mette il telefono, schermo in giù, sul grembo e avvolge le dita tra i capelli rasati bene. Prende tre respiri profondi e, afferrando il cellulare ancora una volta, trova un numero fuori servizio da tempo.

Digita:

**Non** **sopporto il mondo senza**  
 **te. Se mai ci fosse una cosa**  
 **che potresti fare per me,**  
 **Sherlock …**

** Torna a casa. **

** OOOOO **

Sogna, ma non sente mai il tocco caldo sulla pelle esattamente nello stesso modo in cui l’ha avvertito quella notte al cimitero. 

Si sveglia con grida disperate incastrate fra le labbra e un dolore bruciante tra le costole. Va da Ella una volta a settimana, e alla fine di ogni mese gli da una nuova prescrizione di pillole per dormire.

I flaconi rimangono pieni e li infila accuratamente nel cassetto del comodino, circondando la sua Browning.

È sempre stato un uomo che apprezza le sue opzioni.

** OOOOO **

Di tanto in tanto, John vede la sagoma di un uomo alto, magro, e si concede un breve momento di delirio dove pensa che Sherlock sia tornato. Ma poi batte le palpebre, e svanisce.

Un sorriso tirato e stanco inizia a premere alle sue labbra quando accade. Questi avvistamenti erano rari all’inizio, ma ora stanno diventando più frequenti.

Armeggia con la cassa automatica del Primark, dove è andato per prendere una sciarpa a Harry per Natale, e ignora ostinatamente la figura scura in piedi fuori dal negozio. La sua presenza è rapida e visibile solo all’angolo dell’occhio, ma è abbastanza.

John contrae le labbra e cerca di non pensare a quanto è stata insopportabilmente gentile la pazzia nello scendere su di lui.

** OOOOO **

Il 20 Dicembre di quell’anno, si siede sulla sua poltrona e guarda un servizio in TV riguardo la presunta apocalisse che verrà il giorno dopo. John pensa a come Sherlock sarebbe stato probabilmente in grado di prevedere, fino al secondo, gli eventi che sarebbero occorsi nel caso il mondo fosse imploso su se stesso.

Mike l’aveva invitato fuori per un giro dei pub da “Fine del Mondo”, ma John l’aveva salutato e aveva detto, “Forse un’altra volta”.

Quindi, siede nell’appartamento e guarda i servizi di news circa le sommosse nelle vie, idioti palesemente ubriachi che sembrano intenti a ridurre in cenere la terra prima che l’Apocalisse ne abbia l’occasione. Mrs. Hudson si appoggia sul braccio della poltrona con un piccolo bicchiere di Brandy in mano e gli da un colpetto sulla spalla.

“Oh, non so proprio cosa pensare di tutte queste sciocchezze. Di certo non possono pensare che il mondo sta per finire?”.

John abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua bottiglia di birra, strofinando il pollice sopra l’etichetta. “E se anche fosse?” chiede, voce bassa e tremolante.

“Scusa, caro?”.

“Se il mondo finisse domani”, dice John e guarda molto intensamente la sua mano. “Sarebbe la cosa peggiore?”. Una debole smorfia gli preme alle labbra. Crede che debba essere un sorriso. “Non credo che ne sarei troppo preoccupato”.

Mrs. Hudson assume in viso l’espressione che aveva ogni volta che Sherlock diceva qualcosa di terribilmente offensivo o disgustoso ma non aveva il cuore di rimproverarlo.

“Pensa che se fosse così, allora otterrei di vederlo di nuovo?” sussurra. “Non sarebbe così male, la fine di tutto, se significasse poterlo vedere di nuovo”.

Mrs. Hudson lo abbraccia saldamente e non lo lascia andare per un bel po’ di tempo.

** OOOOO **

Harry si presenta all’appartamento la mattina prima del giorno di Natale, sembrando stanca e solo un po’ smunta, ma non perché ubriaca. Anzi, gli dice che non ha bevuto nulla da due mesi a questa parte. John sa che il danno che l’alcool procura al fisico umano è duraturo, che il vago colorito malaticcio sulla sua pelle non svanirà mai, ma sembra più felice e più lucida di quanto lui non l’abbia vista da tanto, tanto tempo.

Lei trascina una scatola dentro il soggiorno, e quando John alza un sopracciglio guardandola, lei la mette giù con un sorriso e guardano come inizia a scuotersi. Il coperchio si solleva, e un piccolo naso bagnato emerge velocemente con un respiro rumoroso. La scatola continua ad ondeggiare da un lato all’altro finché non si inclina, e un piccolo corpo raggrinzito si riversa sul pavimento del soggiorno.

Il cucciolo di Bulldog Inglese si mette sulle zampe e cammina incespicando verso di loro, sbuffando sulle loro scarpe con curiosità. Harry sta guardando John con qualcosa di simile alla trepidazione nervosa, quindi lui stira le labbra in un sorriso e si accovacciaper passare la mano sul dorso dell’animale. Questo strofina il viso contro il suo tocco, lingua che scivola tra le dita, e il sorriso sulla faccia di John diventa un po’ più genuino.

“È tuo, se lo vuoi”, dice Harry, e lui non riesce a dire di no quando il piccolo animale lo guarda con occhi grandi, imploranti. John annuisce solamente e arriccia le dita tra le pieghe extra della pelle, sollevando il cucciolo nelle sue braccia.

Da a Harry un bicchiere di limonata e ascolta il suo chiacchierio senza pensare, mentreparla del suo nuovo lavoro e di Clara e dell’essere sobria, e lui parla raramente e fa rumori vaghi e desidera essere lasciato solo.

Mrs. Hudson si unisce a loro dopo essere tornata da Mr. Turner, e si innamora del cucciolo quasi immediatamente. Lei e Harry discutono del possibile nome per la creatura, piccola e russante, che è spaparanzata sulle gambe di John e John passa semplicemente le dita sopra il pelo corto e pensa a cosa Sherlock direbbe se vedesse l’animale.

“Gladstone” John le interrompe, voce bassa e incrinata a causa del disuso. 

Mrs. Hudson e Harry smettono immediatamente di parlare al suono delle sue parole, e Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. 

“Scusa, caro?” dice Mrs. Hudson, piena della sua profonda pazienza.

“Gladstone. Come nome. Era, uhm”. John deglutisce e massaggia l’orecchio setoso del cucciolo tra le dita. “Un chimico del diciannovesimo secolo”.

Harry lo guarda confusa e apre la bocca, probabilmente per rimproverare il suo ragionamento, ma Mrs. Hudson fa solo un lento, triste sorriso e dice, le lacrime negli occhi, “Bene, è splendido. Sherlock l’avrebbe adorato”.

La bocca di Harry si chiude di colpo, capendo.

John annuisce una volta e volge tutta la sua concentrazione alla creaturavivente che respira cullata in grembo. Mrs. Hudson accompagna fuori Harry ad un certo punto, ma lui non saprebbe dire quando.

A mezzanotte inoltrata, quando non rimane nulla nel mondo tranne il ronzio di Londra dopo il buio, John si mette a sedere lentamente sul divano e sistema Gladstone sul suo petto. Il cagnolino si lecca il muso con uno schiocco rumoroso e disordinato e spazia gli occhi sul viso di John.

“A Sherlock non saresti piaciuto”, sussurra John. Passa le dita sul ventre della piccola bestia. “Non avrebbe capito il sentimento del tenere un animale. Se la sarebbe presa con te a causa di tutte le mie attenzioni. Era fatto così, sai”. Si morde l’interno guancia e stringe le labbra. “Ma non mi avrebbe costretto a liberarmi di te. Tu probabilmente avresti abbaiato in cerchio attorno a lui e avresti domandato la sua attenzione, e non te l’avrebbe mai concessa in mia presenza. Avrebbe probabilmente aspettato fino a quando non sareste rimasti voi due soli prima di mostrarti un qualche tipo di affetto”.

Il sorriso che fa al cane è annacquato. 

“Era così _pazzo_ ”, sussurra John, e inclina la testa contro il braccio del divano. “Così geniale e meraviglioso, e io …”

Il sopracciglio di Gladstone si contrae all’esitazione della voce di John.

Le sue parole successive svaniscono nel buio del 221b di Baker Street come una preghiera detta in segreto.

“E lui era … _È_ amato”.

Il cane non dice niente in risposta, scivola semplicemente nel torpore contro il ronzio vuoto nel petto di John. Non c’è giudizio negli occhi di Gladstone, e John si sente in qualche modo obbligato a fare una confessione nell’aria stantia attorno a loro.

“Io lo amo”.

** OOOOO **

Lestrade passa a trovarlo una sera e lo invita al ritrovo di Capodanno a Scotland Yard. John pensa di rifiutare, ma c’è ancora una punta di tormento negli occhi dell’ispettore e mentre John sa che è troppo tardi per aiutare se stesso, può anche impedire agli altri di scivolare. Così accetta, e fa un sorriso molto piccolo e genuino quando vede la faccia dell’altro quasi rompersi dal sollievo. Lestrade gli da una pacca sulla spalla (quella ferita, perché nessuno si ricorda mai che gli hanno fottutamente _sparato_ , una volta?) e promette di chiamarlo e di dargli i dettagli.

Gladstone inciampa sul pavimento e da una zampata all’orlo dei pantaloni di Lestrade, e l’ispettore ride, sorride e raccoglie il cucciolo in braccio. Gladstone si agita disperatamente nella stessa maniera di quando chiunque non sia John lo prende in braccio. Le dita di Lestrade trovano il punto fra le orecchie di Gladstone e il cagnolino si rilassa così velocemente che in realtà è abbastanza divertente.

John sorride appena.

Greg rimane un altro po’ e chiacchiera, ma alla fine riceve una chiamata sul cellulare. Posa Gladstone sulla poltrona di John e parla a voce bassa, sommessa, e John non ci mette molto a capire chi è che parla dall’altra linea.

“Donovan?” chiede quando Greg riattacca. L’uomo brizzolato sembra vagamente colpevole mentre annuisce.

Le labbra di John si tirano e le spalle si raddrizzano. Non perdonerà mai Donovan e Anderson. “Suppongo che ci sarà anche lei a Capodanno”.

“Sì, beh, un po’ inevitabile ad una festa di lavoro”, dice Lestrade, e spazzola i pantaloni per liberarli da qualche pelo che Gladstone ha lasciato. “Farò il possibile per tenere quei due lontano da te, amico”.

John inclina la testa fino ad appoggiare il petto e i suoi occhi si oscurano. “Vedi di farlo”.

Lestrade se ne va con la promessa di chiamare e un arrivederci a Mrs. Hudson, il cui sorriso segue l’ispettore, ma John può sentire i suoi occhi preoccupati scivolare sul suo profilo. Chiude la porta dopo che Lestrade passa e si avvicina a John con cautela, appoggiando una mano fragile sulla sua spalla tesa.

“Va tutto bene, caro?” gli chiede, occhi umidi e ansiosi. Lui si rilassa un po’ al tono della sua voce e appoggia la propria mano sopra quella di lei. “So quanto possano essere difficili le festività, il primo anno dopo che hai perso qualcuno che amavi”. Tenta un sorriso. “Anche se Sherlock rendeva il Natale qualcosa di penoso”.

John stringe la sua mano e tenta disperatamente di non pensare a come la melodia di Sherlock che suona ‘Auld Lang Syne[3]’ non riecheggerà attraverso l’appartamento, quest’anno.

** OOOOO **

Tra tutte le persone che non poteva imbrogliare, John non si era certamente aspettato che Molly Hooper vedesse oltre la sua facciata. Lei lo guarda tutta la notte a Scotland Yard (Greg ha invitato anche lei) e i suoi occhi sono sgranati e preoccupati, sbattendo rapidamente ogni volta che lui le va vicino. Lui piega la testa ogni volta alla sua reazione, e questo la manda, arrossata e balbettante, nella direzione opposta.

Lui sa di non essere stato la persona più facile alla quale stare attorno da quando Sherlock è morto, ma Molly era sempre stata la tipa da avvicinarsi a lui quando sembrava che fosse oppresso da qualcosa. Da quando era uscita dall’obitorio, apparendo piccola, e debole e pallida, e aveva sollevato gli occhi tremolanti sulla faccia di John dichiarando Sherlock morto con un sussurro strozzato … Beh, forse sa perché lei si stia comportando in modo strano, dopotutto. 

Donovan e Anderson si tengono alla larga da John, come ben dovrebbero, quindi la sua serata è del tutto priva di tragedie o conversazioni indesiderate. Nessuno allo Yard, eccetto Greg, sa più come comportarsi intorno a lui. Non li può incolpare – più della metà della gente presente si è stretta attorno a questi due idioti nel loro tentativo di rovinare il buon nome di Sherlock. John non ha alcun interesse nel conversare con qualcuno di loro.

L’unica ragione per cui è ancora alla festa è perché, francamente, pensa che se dovesse rimanere nell’appartamento e lontano dalla società per pochi giorni ancora, Mrs. Hudson lo farebbe rinchiudere. Lei aveva dato uno sguardo alla sua faccia non rasata e al disastro che Gladstone aveva fatto con uno dei suoi vecchi libri medici (stracciato in pezzi lungo tutto il soggiorno e il pavimento della cucina) quella mattina presto, e il suo viso era diventato tirato e preoccupato.

John aveva pensato a come Sherlock era disposto a uccidere per Mrs. Hudson, e al turbamento crescente che le stava causando, e si era lavato solo per vederla illuminarsi un po’.

Sospetta che Sherlock avrebbe fatto lo stesso, solo per vederla sorridere. Lo stupido bastardo poteva aver affermato di non capire i sentimenti, ma certamente aveva agito in loro funzione abbastanza a lungo negli ultimi mesi della sua vita. 

John finge che sia stato merito della sua influenza.

Sospira e sta in piedi, incamminandosi verso il tavolo pieno di alcool a testa bassa. Mentre cerca di prendere una bottiglia di birra, urta il gomito contro la schiena di qualcuno. “Mi dispiace” mormora, sollevando gli occhi per un breve momento.

Sente una forte inspirazione, e poi “Ciao John”.

La mano si stringe attorno alla bottiglia marrone nel palmo. “Molly”. Incontra i suoi occhi e annuisce brevemente. “Ciao”.

Gli occhi di lei schizzano avanti e dietro sul suo volto e le labbra si tendono in un sorriso di imbarazzo. Lui fa un passo indietro e la guarda, notando che lei sembra bellissima, come sempre, ma non c’è lo sforzo concentrato nel suo sguardo come c’era stato l’anno prima. D’altronde, non c’è nessun genio folle da cercare di impressionare.

Stanno lì in un silenzio stentato, John stringendo le labbra e fissando il tavolo, e Molly alternando lo sguardo tra le bottiglie di liquori disposti davanti a loro e gli incavati bordi scarni della faccia di John. Lei sembra farsi coraggio per dire qualcosa, nel modo in cui l’ha vista spesso farequando era sul punto di fare qualcosa che le era ronzata in testa ancora e ancora. 

“John”, inizia, e quando lui la guarda può vedere che le sue ciglia sono bagnate da lacrime. Si acciglia a quella vista. “Solo, io … Io … Non sei stato nei paraggi dell’obitorio ultimamente, e – non che sia stata una cosa brutta! Assolutamente, probabilmente è meglio così, tutto considerato, ma volevo solo farti sapere come”, prende un respiro profondo, tremante, ma non rompe mai il contatto visivo. “Volevo solo farti sapere che sono davvero, incredibilmente dispiaciuta per … Per tutto”. Il suo petto sobbalza.

John non sente niente.

“Ho bisogno di scusarmi”, dice, arrossata e sconvolta. “John, devi sapere quanto sia dispiaciuta, per quello che ho fatto”.

Lui suppone che intenda il dichiarare morto Sherlock, suppone che intenda l’essere uscita nel corridoio desolato e l’aver guardato John con grandi occhi tormentati mentre gli dice che Sherlock è andato, _andatoandatoandato_ _e non tornerà a casa_ –

“Molly”, la interrompe, soprattutto perché non può stare qui e ascoltare la sua lotta attraverso le sue emozioni mentre lui può a malapena sentire la fame o il dolore di essere stanco. “Ti piacerebbe ubriacarti in un modo maledettamente fantastico, stasera? 

Lei sembra sbigottita alla proposta, e poi un po’ triste, ma le sue spalle perdono un po’ della tensione che stavano trascinando da qualche tempo. Annuisce.

John frega una bottiglia di whisky che è lì, messa a sicuro sul tavolo nello sforzo di conservare il liquore, e versa loro un bicchiere di plastica pieno. Lei lo sorseggia delicatamente, trasalendo al bruciore in gola e gli occhi preoccupati che seguono il sali e scendi della gola di John mentre ingoia una sorsata dopo l’altra.

Questa è l’ultima cosa che lui ricorda perfettamente e chiaramente di quella serata.

** OOOOO **

Queste sono le cose che lui non saprà mai, ma che hanno scavato un solco nella mente di Molly:

Lei temeva di essere sola con John Watson, o meglio, con il guscio dell’uomo che Sherlock Holmes ha lasciato dietro di sé, da quanto ha tirato un lenzuolo sopra gli occhi lucidi di Sherlock e sul suo petto ansante e l’ha dichiarato morto. Era troppo spaventata della possibile distruzione che il detective aveva lasciato sulla sua scia per tentare di chiedere a John se andava tutto bene. 

Molly vede il tremore nelle sue mani, vede come John a volte inciampi perché la sua zoppia sale in superficie in giorni particolarmente brutti, e nota le occhiaie violacee e i bordi rossi dei suoi occhi quando non dorme da qualche notte.

Molly guarda, si preoccupa, e manda aggiornamenti a Sherlock una volta a mese (e mente sempre, sempre, _sempre_ e dice che John sta lentamente migliorando quando in realtà sta peggiorando velocemente), e prega che questi due idioti si organizzino, e presto.

Sherlock sta andando da una parte all’altra dell’Europa, mai nello stesso luogo per più di una settimana alla volta, e sta sventrando lentamente il regno sotterraneo della criminalità di Ji… di Moriarty. Lui ha raccomandato a lei e a Mycroft di salvaguardare la salute mentale di John e la sua sicurezza fisica e di agire come essi ritengano necessario. Ha piazzato il suo mondo sulle loro spalle, e mentre suo fratello potrebbe essere più adatto per questo compito, Molly sta lottando per non crollare sotto la consapevolezza che se qualcosa dovesse succedere all’uomo sempre più ubriaco di fronte a lei, Sherlock darà fuoco al mondo.

Le è chiaro da qualche tempo, da quando ha lavato via il sangue dai capelli di Sherlock e non ha detto niente mentre lui versava lacrime silenti dai suoi occhi troppo luminosi, che Sherlock Holmes ucciderebbe uomini e distruggerebbe la sua stessa vita solo per tenere al sicuro John Watson. Lei sa che, la maggior parte dei giorni, la conoscenza del mantenimento del benessere di John è l’unica cosa che lo sprona ad andare avanti nella sua missione.

Guarda a distanza ogni volta che John riesce a lasciare l’appartamento sufficientemente a lungo per venire al St. Bart, facendo da testimone al vuoto crescente nelle guance del medico dopo aver perso più di una dozzina di chili [4], e il ritorno della sua andatura irregolare. Le sale della bile in gola un giorno quando guarda John, lo _guarda_ veramente, e realizza che sta vedendo un uomo che aspetta la morte.

Non è che pensi che lui è un suicida (perché in tutta franchezza non riesce a sopportarne il pensiero, non riesce a pensare a cosa questo farebbe a Sherlock) ma piuttosto che è stanco di vivere in un mondo dove il suo amore folle non vive.

I due uomini migliori che abbia mai conosciuto, che muoiono l’uno senza l’altro.

Fa male a guardarlo.

Gira intorno a lui alla festa alla quale Greg è stato gentile tanto da invitarla (e chi è lei per dire “no” ad un uomo così cordiale e affascinante? I detective sono, apparentemente, il suo punto debole), e guarda mentre quei pochi che sono disposti ad avvicinarsi a John cercano di convincerlo a mangiare qualcosa. _Qualunque cosa_. La maggior parte delle volte, occhi larghi e vuoti restituiscono lo sguardo finché non viene lasciato solo, ma a volte si sforza di agitare semplicemente una mano. Greg sembra essere il solo con il quale interagisce veramente, ecco perché è uno shock bello e buono quando le parla al tavolo degli alcolici.

Molly lo guarda, colpa, tristezza e paura che stringono il suo cuore e rifiutano di lasciarla andare mentre lui ingoia una goccia dopo l’altra di alcool. Il bicchiere che ha riempito per lei rimane quasi del tutto intatto e alla fine si riscalda fra le sue mani, e quando diventa chiaro che lui ha bisogno di essere portato in una zona più calma, lo guida gentilmente verso la porta.

Si dirigono giù per i corridoi di Scotland Yard, rallentati dall’alcool e dal sempre più tremendo senso dell’equilibrio di John. Lei fa del suo meglio per sostenere il suo peso, ma lui si spinge lontano da lei una volta e finisce sbandando contro la parete. Scivola a terra, schiena contro il vetro, e ridacchia. Il rumore echeggia tutto attorno a loro, acuto e terribile e per niente da John, non quello che Molly conosce.

Lei si accuccia vicino a lui e gli prende la testa tra le mani. “John, va tutto bene?”

Lui continua a ridere anche quando scrolla le spalle, palpebre che battono guardandola, con tristezza incomprensibile. “Non lo so”, sussurra strozzato, premendo la curva di pelle tra il pollice e l’indice contro le sopracciglia. “Non sento… Non riesco … a sentire nulla”.

Il panico tintinna giù per la spina dorsale di lei, freddo e tagliente. “Beh, sei molto ubriaco, John”, prova, e la sua voce non sembra così spensierata come aveva sperato che fosse.

“Non ora”, dice John. Sfrega forte una mano contro la faccia. “Non solo ora. Sempre. Io – Cazzo, ‘n mi sento neanche più _triste_ ”.

“Cosa senti?” sussurra lei.

Gli occhi di John sono spalancati e terribilmente vuoti. “Nulla”. Inizia a ridere di nuovo e piega le ginocchia al petto. “Non è strano? Dovrei sentire qualcosa, non è vero? Pieno di rabbia o … o maledettamente _triste_ al massimo, ma sento …” si è stretto le mani a pugno su entrambi i lati della testa prima di allargare le dita.“Non sento niente”.

“John” dice lei, lacrime che scivolano giù per le guance. “Oh, John, cosa ti è successo?”

“’ensi …” inizia lui all’improvviso, sollevando il mento così velocemente che il collo sembra perdere tutta la sua forza e la testa va a ciondolare sul vetro dietro di lui. “’ensi che … Che se solo fos … Se ero – fossi morto. Al posto suo”. Le labbra di John si stringono e chiude gli occhi. “Al bastardo probabilmente non sarebbe importato nulla”.

“Non puoi dire sul serio!” Molly scatta all’improvviso, e afferra la testa di John tra le sue mani addirittura più fermamente. Preme i pollici sulle sue tempie e lo forza ad aprire gli occhi e incontrare il suo sguardo. “John, per favore dimmi che non ci credi”.

“Chessò”, borbotta, e i suoi impossibili occhi blu si chiudono tremolando. “Chessò. Non importa”.

“Sì, importa”, dice lei, sempre sfregando in cerchi sulla sua pelle. Può sentire le ciglia incollarsi insieme col mascara bagnato mentre piange per John, per Sherlock, e per tutto quello che hanno perso l’uno senza l’altro. “Non dirlo mai più, mi hai capito? Gli importerebbe, John. Impazzirebbe, di più del solito”.

La bocca di lui si piega verso il basso in un cipiglio esageratamente accigliato e inizia a scuotere la testa avanti e indietro in un movimento irregolare. “No” dice, e la parola è quasi inghiottita alla fine. Rifiuto. Di nuovo[5]: “No”.

_ Tirando il lenzuolo sulla testa di Sherlock, camminando attraverso la porta per vedere John stare in piedi come un soldato, cerca di dire ‘Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto’ con la faccia meglio che può perché lei è e sempre sarà dispiaciuta, odierà sempre il fatto che è stata lei ad aiutare Sherlock a fare questo a John, che è sempre stato un così brav’uomo, non perdonerà mai lei stessa o Sherlock per il modo in cui il viso di John cade a pezzi e le sue spalle si piegano in avanti e le gambe cedono e lui si schianta sul pavimento – _

Gli occhi di John si aprono, e nonostante affermi di non sentire la miseria abietta che gli scorre nelle vene, è molto abile a proiettarne la sensazione attraverso le sopite iridi blu. Lei realizza che non è che lui non senta nulla, è che è stato talmente consumato dal dolore che non sa neanche più cosa voglia dire non sentirsi spezzato.

Quest’agonia è diventata la regola, e lei ne ha aiutato l’assalto.

Molly si sente male.

John chiude gli occhi di nuovo, ma questa volta si appoggia nel suo tocco e fa scontrare le loro fronti. Espira dal naso e spinge in fuori le labbra, impercettibilmente, cercando di calmarsi. “Sai cos’è divertente?” sussurra. Molly sente il fiato del suo respiro contro la sua bocca. Non dice niente. Non sa se vuole sapere la risposta. 

Lui apre gli occhi, ciglia che le sfiorano gli zigomi. John sorride, ma è più una smorfia. Lei odia immediatamente quell’espressione.

“Ero innamorato”.

** OOOOO **

Molly entra nel suo appartamento buio alle due meno un quarto, dopo aver riaccompagnato John a Baker Street e averlo aiutato a mettersi a letto insieme all’assistenza di Mrs. Hudson. Appoggia la testa contro la porta, lasciando riposare gli occhi. Sono pruriginosi e arrossati per il pianto e lo sfinimento, e si regge a malapena in piedi. 

Non sa come potrà guardare ancora in faccia John dopo la sua confessione. Il ritorno a casa in taxi era trascorso con lui che singhiozzava fuori sentimenti mezzo coerenti per Sherlock, inframmezzati con commenti su tutto ciò che l’aveva fatto innamorare dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Quando lei e Mrs. Hudson avevano infilato il pover’uomo sotto le coperte, lui aveva premuto la guancia nel cuscino e aveva allungato un braccio verso sul lato vuoto del letto. Le sue dita si erano serrate sul materasso e aveva sussurrato, “Sherlock”.

Molly piange per tutto il viaggio in taxi verso casa. 

Così si riposa al buio, lasciando che il suono di Londra nel giorno nuovo di zecca di Capodanno scivoli nelle sue orecchie, e si lascia crollare silenziosamente. Dopo pochi minuti, spazza via le lacrime dalle guance e accende le luci nella camera di fronte. 

Quasi urla.

Sherlock è seduto sul sofà, testa piegata all’indietro e i palmi premuti sotto il mento come in preghiera. “Molly” saluta, voce bassa e rauca. “Com’era la festa?”

Lo shock della sua apparizione nell’appartamento svanisce, e la rabbia lo rimpiazza velocemente. Digrigna i denti e le cade la borsa a terra; è troppo stanca per curarsene quando si rovescia e il contenuto si versa sul tappeto.

Lei va in cucina, si riempie un bicchiere con l’acqua dal rubinetto e si toglie le scarpe davanti al frigorifero. Molly dà le spalle a Sherlock e gioca con la bottiglia del sapone Fairy che sta affianco al lavandino. “Perché sei qui?” chiede, una volta che può fidarsi della sua voce. 

“Una pista” dice. Ma certo.

Rimane in silenzio ancora un momento. “Hai … Intenzione di provare e vederlo?”

Sherlock non risponde. Lei pensa a John, che ubriaco sputa fuori le vestigia del suo cuore, occhi che guizzano da vacui a distrutti e viceversa, e del guscio dell’uomo che è diventato. È in piedi nel mezzo del silenzio di Sherlock e questo la fa _infuriare_.

Molly sbatte il bicchiere sul lavandino ed è grata che sia fatto di plastica resistente. “Cosa vuoi, Sherlock? Cibo, vestiti, un letto caldo?” Lui ancora non risponde. “Bene, per quelli sei il benvenuto. Lo sai. Ma è l’ultima volta, lo giuro. Non posso … Non posso _continuare_ così”. Inizia a piangere di nuovo e le sue spalle si piegano verso l’interno. Le dita si stringono sul ripiano di granito intorno a lei. “Tu non hai idea”, dice, forte abbastanza in modo che lui possa sentirla ma silenziosa abbastanza affinché sia una confessione. “ _Non hai idea_ , Sherlock, di com’è mentire a tutti. Io … Io ero così lusingata quando sei venuto da me, e volevo aiutarti così tanto che non ho pensato al ‘dopo’ di quello che stavi facendo”. Gira la testa e appoggia il mento sulla spalla, attenta a non guardarlo. Non pensa che può riuscirci al momento, in ogni caso.

“Vado al lavoro, e li vedo tutti – alcuni più che altri – e ricordo il modo in cui apparivano dopo che tu … Sei andato via. E ricordo come io non mi sono mai dovuta sentire in quel modo perché sapevo, l’ho sempre saputo, che tu stavi bene. Forse un po’ ammaccato, ma vivo. E John …”

Si interrompe con un singhiozzo, seppellisce la faccia nelle sue mani.

“Dio, _John_. Lui – ”

La voce di Sherlock è aspra e risuona attorno a lei. Questo è l’unico argomento di conversazione che ha sempre chiesto la sua completa attenzione. “Cosa gli è successo, Molly?”

Lei apre la bocca per parlare e si strozza con parole. Molly non può _respirare_ attraverso la colpa e la tristezza nelle quali nuota. 

Quando Sherlock parla di nuovo, la sua voce è calma e circospetta e più vicina di prima. Si deve essere mosso dal divano.“Avevi detto che stava bene, Molly. Che stava meglio. Lui è un soldato. Ce la farà”.

Molly trema. “Sono così stanca, sai. Non credo che sia una mia qualità, l’essere una bugiarda [6]”. 

“Molly”.

“Perché è questo ciò che mi hai fatta diventare, sai?. Una bugiarda. Guardo le loro facce e vedo il loro dolore e mento loro riguardo te, e mento a te riguardo John e sono _stanca_ , Sherlock. Non posso mentirti più, quindi non chiedermi di fare finta che lui stia bene quando sappiamo entrambi che non lo è”.

Piccolo, timido “Non lo è?”. E’ spaventato come lei non lo ha mai udito.

“Certo che non lo è!” esplode. “Ovviamente non sta bene, Sherlock, è apparente a chiunque dotato di occhi che lui è … Che lui è – oh, Dio, ogni volta che lo guardo, è così stanco e pallido, e sembra un … Un uomo morto che cammina”. Una breve inspirazione. “Ha perso così tanto peso ed è così infelice che fa male, e ogni giorno temo che aprirò un cassetto nell’obitorio e vedrò il suo delizioso viso, vuoto e senza vita”.

Molly si gira, entrambe le mani fermamente intrecciate nei capelli. Solleva gli occhi su Sherlock. 

È logorato.

Le sue guance sono scarne e contuse all’apparenza, per tutto il peso che ha perso da quando è in fuga. I capelli sono ingarbugliati e sospesi sulla sua fronte in ciuffi filamentosi e un filo di barba gli sta apparendo sul viso. Sembra aver abbandonato il suo cappotto magnifico per una felpa con cappuccio logora alla vista e una giacca in pelle, e un paio di jeans blu in denim. Sembra così diverso dall’uomo che era solito essere che è difficile credere che ci sia veramente Sherlock Holmes davanti a lei. Peggiore di tutto è lo sguardo nei suoi occhi. Sono distanti e sofferenti, vaganti nell’appartamento senza _vedere_ veramente niente.

Lei può vedere scritto ‘John’ attraverso ogni aspetto del suo volto in preda al panico, e si pente di aver aperto bocca su certe cose odiose, terribili. C’è un crollo sconfitto delle sue spalle che lei non gli ha mai visto prima, ma quando lui realizza che lei lo sta guardando, ritorna velocemente ad essere l’uomo freddo ed etereo che aveva fatto irruzione nell’obitorio molti anni prima.

“Mi … Mi dispiace tanto, Sherlock –”

“Non esserlo”, dice, il tono di voce basso e sprezzante. “Stavi solo dicendo la verità. So apprezzare l’onestà”.

Molly batte gli occhi verso di lui. Raccoglie le scarpe da dove erano buttate sul pavimento e lo sfiora passandogli accanto, all’improvviso troppo stanca per continuare la conversazione. Si ferma nel vano della porta della stanza da letto. “Sei il benvenuto per farti la doccia e per mangiare, Sherlock. Non ti manderò via, non dopo che hai chiesto il mio aiuto. Ma hai fatto di me una bugiarda per mesi, e mi dispiace se ti ho ferito con quello che ti ho detto, ma è solo che non posso mentire più. Non a te”. Lo guarda una volta ancora, ma lui non la sta guardando. “Qualunque cosa tu stia facendo là fuori, so che è per il meglio, ma per favore … Torna presto. John è … Triste. Senza te”.

“Triste?”

Molly entra nella stanza e si gira per chiudere la porta dietro di lei. Attraverso la fessura prima che si chiuda, sussurra, “Devastato”.

Lo sguardo affranto che consuma il suo profilo è l’ultima cosa che lei vede di lui. Quando si sveglia la mattina dopo, c’è un piccolo pezzo di carta sul tavolo della cucina. La scrittura a zampa di gallina di Sherlock le promette:

_ Presto.  
-SH _

** OOOOO **

John sogna per la prima volta da mesi.

_ I muri della sua stanza da letto si muovono e cambiano continuamente, distorcendo lo scenario così tanto che come può essere qualcos’altro se non un sogno? Sbuffa un sospiro fuori dal naso e si gira di schiena, intento a spingere i jeans giù dai fianchi e – perché indossa i jeans in un sogno? _

_ Un movimento, nero su nero, ai piedi del letto e alza gli occhi offuscati per vedere cosa sta succedendo di fronte a lui. _

_ Sherlock  _ se ne _sta lì, alto e pallido e bellissimo, e John si dimentica di respirare. “Oh”, sussurra. È così felice di vedere di nuovo il suo amico, anche se nel suo subconscio, perché per ora può fingere che Sherlock sia veramente a poco più di due metri[7] di distanza. “Sei qui”._

_ Le labbra di Sherlock si tendono e si avvicina di un passo, dita che si contraggono sul suo fianco come se stesse cercando di non toccare il piumino. “La tua abilità di affermare l’ovvio è impressionante, dopo tutto questo tempo”. _

_ John ridacchia e lotta per sedersi, e quasi cade dal letto nel tentativo. Lancia una mano in fuori in tempo per fermarsi e riacquistare l’equilibrio (compromesso), e quando solleva lo sguardo verso Sherlock, l’altro uomo si è spostato più vicino, una mano tesa come per afferrare John. “Mi manchi”, sospira, lasciando cadere la mano indietro sul cuscino. Rotea il collo e fissa Sherlock. “Perché te ne sei andato?” _

_ Sherlock deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo. Le sue dita sfiorano la gamba di John. “Era la cosa migliore”. _

_ John annuisce con un mugugno e scuote la testa avanti e indietro. “Uhm, no. Ti sbagli. È... È  _ terribile _senza te”._

_ Le dita di Sherlock si librano sopra il suo ginocchio. _

_ “Tutti pensano che sto diventando pazzo”, sussurra John, piegandosi in avanti come in confidenza. Un piccolo sorriso gli preme sulle labbra, anche se non si sente particolarmente divertito. “Loro non lo diranno ma io posso capirlo. Lo deduco, Sherlock. Non sono intelligente?” _

_ Sherlock tira indietro la mano e si sporge in avanti. “John”, mormora, gli occhi chiari che bruciano nel sogno di John e nel suo sguardo disorientato. “Smettila. Stai diventando noioso, prevedibile nel tuo sentimento. È tempo per te di andare avanti”. _

_ John lo guarda profondamente, contorcendo la faccia nel dispiacere. Si allontana da Sherlock e annaspa verso l’altro lato del letto. La faccia di Sherlock è impassibile ma i suoi occhi sono tormentati. “Perché … Perché dici così? Sai cosa mi hai fatto,  _ dannazione _?”_

_ “John”. _

_ “Sono così – solo. Ho bisogno di te qui, con me”. La bocca di Sherlock si tende e John sente il panico salire nel petto. “Sherlock. Per favore, un miracolo. Per me, solo per me, il tuo unico amico”. Traballa verso il lato del letto e cerca di afferrare il risvolto della giacca di Sherlock. “Torna”. _

_ Sherlock fa un passo indietro prima che John possa toccarlo e scuote la testa. “Non posso. Non ora. Non sei un’idiota totale, John. Sai che non posso”. _

_ La mano cade lungo i fianchi, debole. John annuisce, infelice, e affonda nel cuscino. Si gira in modo da guardare Sherlock. Il mondo sta ancora inclinandosi e girando e curvando attorno a lui, e lui è così maledettamente stanco … ma sta dormendo, come può essere così stanco –  _

_ “Ti vedrò ancora?”, John sente se stesso chiedere, occhi che si chiudono. “Quando sarà tutto finito,ti –” strozza.  _

_ “Sì” è la risposta di Sherlock, calma e riverente. “Te lo prometto, John. Mi vedrai di nuovo alla fine di tutto questo”. _

_ Un sorriso, il primo sorriso genuino che John ha sentito da quando ha guardato Sherlock saltare da un tetto, gli cresce sul viso. “Bene. Questo è, uhm, buono. Saperlo. Rende più facile non dare importanza a tutto il resto”. _

_ “John”. Aspro, tagliente, spaventato. “Non essere stupido. Smettila di dire così. Certo che hai bisogno di importartene. È sempre stato il tuo lavoro, tra noi due”. _

_ “No”, dice John, aprendo gli occhi solo brevemente prima di lasciarli chiudersi di nuovo. “Sei morto ora, e io … Non tengo a niente, non come tenevo a te”.  _

_ Un momento di silenzio si tende tra di loro, spesso e palpabile ma John è troppo stanco per sentirlo. È stanco di sentire tutto e basta, a ben pensarci. Il retro delle sue palpebre vortica alla vista, e la sua testa sembra rivoltarsi _ _contro il suo corpo._

_ Non è troppo sicuro che gli piaccia, questo sogno. _

_ “E come sarebbe?” chiede Sherlock, e all’improvviso è così vicino che John può quasi immaginare di sentire il respiro dell’altro sul suo viso. _

_ Le mani di John si stringono a pugno sopra la testa. “Più di tutto”, confessa. Le dita si divaricano verso l’esterno, allungandosi per raggiungere Sherlock. Sempre per raggiungere Sherlock. “E più di tutti”. _

** OOOOO **

John Watson si sveglia la mattina successiva, e non sente nulla tranne che una pulsazione nella sua testa.

Fa oscillare i piedi sul lato del letto e si tocca con i palmi delle mani le tempie, sentendo, attraverso la pelle sottile, il battito del cuore. Allunga la mano e fa scorrere il cassetto del comodino, aprendolo, e prende una confezione di paracetamolo. Le carte che ha infilato nel cassetto si spostano ed espongono il gruppo di bottigliette di medicinali prescritti impilate all’interno. John ne solleva una in mano e se la rigira contro le dita.

Siede lì per un’ora, pensando a lungo e riflettendo intensamente, prima di mettere la bottiglietta sul comodino. Gladstone uggiola e guaisce ai suoi piedi, desideroso di uscire.

Con un singulto, si alza e si dirige in cucina per un bicchiere d’acqua col quale mandare giù il paracetamolo. Il mondo è sfocato ai margini ora, e tutto è opaco e grigio. John sta in piedi affianco la finestra e fissa Baker Street, guardando la monotonia della vita di Londra senza Sherlock Holmes.

Pensa all’eccesso di pillole nel cassetto mentre aggancia Gladstone al guinzaglio e passeggia fuori.

_ Bene _ , _quindi_ , decide.

_ Non ancora a lungo. _

** OOOOO **

_ E come se la passa il buon dottore?  
MH _

** Levati dalle palle.  
SH **

_ Accidenti,_ _come siamo sensibili. La_  
 _visita non è stata di tuo gradimento?_  
 _MH_

** Perché non mi hai detto che stava così?  
SH **

_Quanto_ _veloce dimentichi, caro fratello,_  
 _che ho cercato di farlo sin dall’inizio della_  
 _tua piccola avventura._  
 _MH_

** Mycroft ** **. Per favore.  
SH **

_‘Per_ _favore’? Oh Cielo, deve essere_  
 _urgente se stai facendo uno sforzo per_  
 _essere educato._  
 _MH_

**Sto** **chiedendo il tuo aiuto per finire quest’impresa.**  
 **Smettila di essere un imbecille e dì**  
 **solo che lo farai.**  
 **SH**

_ E perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?  
MH _

** Non hai davvero intenzione di farmelo dire.  
SH **

_ Soddisfami.  
MH _

** Bene.  
SH **

** Perché voglio tornare a casa.  
SH **

_ Ti_ _darò tutte le informazioni che ho per_  
 _aiutarti a trovare Sebastian Moran, Sherlock._  
 _MH_

_ Finiscila, una volta per tutte.  
MH _

** OOOOO **

_Tieni_ _d’occhio il Dottor Watson, vuoi?_  
 _Temo che possa fare qualcosa …_  
 _di irrazionale._  
 _MH_

Lo dici come se non lo stessi tenendo  
d’occhio da quando Sherlock è morto.

_Te_ _lo starei chiedendo se non pensassi_  
 _che qualcosa di davvero terribile possa_  
 _accadere al buon dottore?_  
 _MH_

Non lo so, sei un bastardo estremamente  
ingerente.

_ Gregory.  
MH _

Dannazione, Mycroft, ti conosco da tanto  
tempo, ma non sono il tuo maledetto  
fattorino, o tuo fratello. Quindi smettila di  
darmi ordini e chiedi *gentilmente.*

_ Sei insopportabile.  
MH _

…

_Ispettore_ _Gregory Lestrade, fareste per favore_  
 _attenzione al Dottor Watson per accertavi che_  
 _non si uccida?_  
 _MH_

Farò del mio meglio, amico. Dio sa se non voglio  
che faccia qualcosa di così fottutamente stupido.

Ma

Questo suonerà terribile quando lo dirò,  
ma … lo biasimeresti davvero?

_ No. E in ciò sta il problema.  
MH _

** OOOOO **

John non sogna più Sherlock.

Le prime due settimane del nuovo anno, sognava Sherlock ogni singola notte. A volte parlavano, e a volte John era contento di guardare confusamente lo spettro del suo amico mentre sedeva vicino la finestra nella camera da letto di John. Il giorno diventava noioso, uno spreco di energia, perché iniziava a vivere in attesa delle notti, quando poteva sentire la voce di Sherlock mentre leniva le crepe nella psiche di John.

Non riusciva a ricordare quasi mai di cosa parlavano, solo che _parlavano_ , ed era molto più di quello che avrebbe mai potuto chiedere. Si ricorda vagamente della reazione di Sherlock alla vista di Gladstone, cioè confusione e indifferenza, anche mentre il cane correva in cerchio attorno al detective. John non capisce perché include Gladstone nei suoi sogni (forse è perché il cucciolo dorme ai piedi del letto ogni notte), ma non se ne lamenta.

È troppo felice di vedere Sherlock nella mente.

Improvvisamente, una mattina tetra di un Mercoledì, si sveglia e realizzache non ha sognato Sherlock la notte precedente. John è ansioso e in tensione per il resto della giornata, chiedendosi cosa possa essere successo al suo subconscio per averlo improvvisamente privato dell’unica fonte di felicità per la seconda volta. È tremante e infreddolito quando si immerge nelle coperte quella sera, sentendosi come un dipendente nella prima fase di astinenza. John riempie la sua testa con pensieri di Sherlock in un tentativo di forzare la mano ai suoi sogni. Pensa al loro primo incontro, al modo in cui il mondo ha rallentato e tutto ciò che era rimasto era il pazzo geniale davanti a lui. Pensa a come abbia ucciso un uomo per Sherlock, e a come lo farebbe di nuovo. John pensa a tutti i momenti tranquilli nell’appartamento, quando la mente di Sherlock stava riposando e John poteva fissarlo senza essere giudicato.

Pensa a tutti i momenti in cui Sherlock invadeva il suo spazio personale e portava i loro visi vicini, e come John aveva combattuto l’impulso di baciarlo ogni volta. Desidera di averlo fatto.

Si immerge nei ricordi di Sherlock, e spera di poter incidere il sentiero che i suoi sogni prenderanno.

Non funziona. Non funziona né la notte dopo quella, né la notte dopo ancora. Il tempo continua a gocciolare via finché John non perde lentamente tutti i concetti di realtà e vagabonda attraverso Londra come un fantasma.

Ogni giorno il tintinnio delle pillole nel cassetto accanto al letto gli ricorda, _presto_.

John sta preparando sandwich al bacon nell’appartamento, una mattina, e ha la TV che trasmette le news quando succede.

_ “… Sherlock Holmes a Piccadilly Circus questa mattina.” _

John abbandona il cibo in cucina e si sposta in soggiorno, fissando la televisione, incredulo.

_ “Le autorità dicono che il movimento IBISH, abbreviazione per ‘I believe in Sherlock Holmes’, è iniziato non molto dopo il suicidio del detective. L’investigatore privato”,  _ John grugnisce un po’, perché Sherlock si sarebbe accigliato e avrebbe fumato di rabbia per il termine, _“si è tolto la vita dopo essere stato accusato di falso, facendo riferimento al fatto che Jim Moriarty fosse un criminale di sua creazione. Mesi più tardi, dopo un’indagine approfondita, è stato stabilito che tutti i documenti che certificavano l’identità di Richard Brook erano falsificati, e la scientifica ha dimostrato che James Moriarty si è suicidato prima della morte di Holmes. Da allora, graffiti come questi sono apparsi nei vicoli e nella metropolitana. Il movimento sembra aver assunto un altro livello, mentre le parole ‘I Believe in Sherlock Holmes’ sono state viste scorrere sugli schermi a Piccadilly Circus per cinque ore e mezzo, questa mattina. I tecnici erano confusi per come ciò fosse accaduto, e nonostante si siano imbattuti in un virus informatico mentre cercavano di riparare la situazione, alla fine gli schermi sono ritornati ai messaggi promozionali regolari. Dieci mesi sono passati dalla morte di Sherlock Holmes, e mentre alcune domande rimangono senza risposta, la più importante è venuta alla luce: Tu credi in Sherlock Holmes?”_

John affonda nella poltrona e inizia a ridere. Trascina i palmi sul viso, più e più volte, e ridacchia impotente tra le mani finché non inizia a singhiozzare con sollievo.

Questo … Questo è ciò che stava aspettando. Questo è il segno. Ha lottato per mesi, negando il suo coinvolgimento nei graffiti ogni volta che Lestrade glielo chiedeva (e stava dicendo la verità; non ha voglia di avere un altro ASBO[8]) ma aveva sempre sentito un’ondata di orgoglio per il fatto che Sherlock avesse seguaci fedeli. Ed ora … Ora è stato trasmesso a tutta Londra che ci sono persone là fuori che ancora credono nel suo pazzo genio, che combatteranno per ripulire il nome di Sherlock anche dopo che è trascorso quasi un anno. 

_ È tempo _ , pensa, e sta immobile nella sedia.

Gladstone inizia ad abbaiare e ad annusargli le caviglie.

Il bacon si brucia.

** OOOOO **

John si siede davanti al computer, dita allacciate davanti alle labbra, e fissa intensamente il cursore lampeggiante. È seduto su questa sedia da ore, digitando i suoi post finali nel blog. Ha aggiornato a malapena quella dannata cosa da quando Sherlock è morto. Non gli succede nulla di interessante, non più. È sicuro che i suoi lettori sono da tempo diminuiti gradualmente, se non scomparsi completamente, ma sa che Harry, Mrs. Hudson, e Mycroft lo controllano ancora, di tanto in tanto. Ella lo aveva esortato a continuare a scrivere, ma fin’ora non ha avuto niente di importante da dire.

Questi sono i suoi addii.

Ce n’è uno per Harry, uno per Greg, uno per Mrs. Hudson (alla quale affiderà Gladstone – ama con tutto il cuore il cagnolino), e uno per Sherlock. Sa che quest’ultimo non verrà mai letto, non dal suo destinatario previsto, al massimo, ma si è sforzato di scrivere tutto ciò che non ha mai detto. 

John fa rotolare la bottiglia dei sonniferi tra le mani, ascoltando il tintinnio delicato dall’interno.

È tempo.

Mette in coda i post così che non vengano pubblicati se non dopo un’ora, quando è certo che sarà troppo tardi per chiunque per provare a resuscitarlo. John Watson non vuole essere salvato. 

Vuole solo essere libero.

John svita il tappo della bottiglia e ascolta i suoni di Londra calmarsi fino a divenire un mormorio.Ha un bicchiere d’acqua affianco a lui, e svuota le pillole nei palmi. Trenta lo fissano di rimando, ma lui è certo che non ne serviranno così tante. Decide di ingoiarne tante quante gli è possibile. È certo di riuscire a gestirne più di cinque, che sembrano essere più che abbastanza per compiere ciò che desidera. 

John mette approssimativamente la metà delle pillole dentro la bottiglietta, la chiude, e poi getta il resto nella bocca. Il sapore è orribile, le pillole sono granulose e concentrate, e anche mentre prende un sorso d’acqua fa una smorfia mentre si fanno strada lungo la gola.

Chiude il laptop, non volendo più guardare lo schermo, e cammina lentamente nella stanza di Sherlock. Apre la porta e passa in rassegna il suo contenuto – la tavola periodica, gli scaffali dei libri, le cianfrusaglie e John si concede di credere, solo per un momento, che Sherlock ritornerà a casa.Che entrerà come una tempesta nell’appartamento, il cappotto vorticante attorno a lui, e domanderà che John abbandoni tutto e che lo segua fino ai confini della terra. 

John lo farebbe, eccome. Andrebbe ovunque con Sherlock.

Si siede sul bordo del letto di Sherlock, testa tra le mani, e aspetta la fine. Gladstone trotta nella stanza e uggiola, premendo la testa contro le ginocchia di John come per implorarlo _nononoperfavorenonfarlo_ –

John lascia cadere una mano sulla testa del bulldog, strofinando la pelliccia dal pelo corto.

Non manca molto.

** OOOOO **

Dopo che tutto è detto e fatto, è una benedizione sotto mentite spoglie che John sia tecnologicamente inetto e non sappia come posporre correttamente i post di blog.

Ma prima – 

** OOOOO **

** Parigi, Francia. 14:21, ora locale. È fatta.  
SH **

_Oh?_ _Così in fretta? Ignoravo che_  
 _il Colonnello Moran fosse così_  
 _facile da zittire._  
 _MH_

**Mai** **sottovalutare ciò che un uomo è**  
 **capace di fare se correttamente**  
 **motivato, caro fratello.**  
 **SH**

_ Nonostante ciò, mi occorre una prova.  
MH _

** File inviato: IMG_097 **

** Oggetto: Soddisfatto?  
SH **

_ Immensamente.  
MH _

_ Suppongo_ _che vada da sé che il_  
 _tuo ritorno è imminente._  
 _MH_

** Non** **constatare l’ovvio,** **Mycroft**.  
 **Non ti si addice.**  
 **SH**

** OOOOO **

Mycroft Holmes ha preso l’abitudine di monitorare attentamente ogni aspetto della vita di Sherlock da quando suo fratello, da piccolo uomo precoce di ventitré mesi, sbatté in una tavola ornata nella loro casa d’infanzia e se ne allontanò con un taglio profondo e sanguinante. Mycroft aveva quasi nove anni, a quel tempo, e quando si imbatté nel fratello ferito e realizzò con un sussulto che aveva fallito nel tenere il bambino al sicuro, giurò di non fare più lo stesso errore.

Pensa che abbia fatto un lavoro ragionevolmente adeguato, finora. I suoi metodi possono essere quelli che qualcuno chiama “immorali” o “invasivi”, ma sono _efficaci_ , e questo è ciò che conta. Quando Sherlock si concesse quell’odioso affare riguardante la cocaina, Mycroft non si fece alcuno scrupolo nello sradicare il suo fratellino e sequestrarlo nell’ala Est del suo maniero estivo. Sherlock ha bisogno di costante supervisione, in caso perda la via una volta ancora, e Mycroft ha accesso ai mezzi.

Quando John Watson entrò nella vita di suo fratello, Mycroft non si fece aspettative sul dottore. Si ritrovò piacevolmente sorpreso della veloce lealtà verso Sherlock che il Dott. Watson sviluppò, e prese nota con Anthea di tenerli entrambi maggiormente d’occhio.

Mediante l’aiuto delle telecamere a circuito chiuso e di alcuni dispositivi di monitoraggio sparsi per il 221b di Baker Street, ci è finora riuscito.

James Moriarty poteva averlo superato in strategia una volta, ma Mycroft non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse di nuovo. Lui e Sherlock avevano sospettato fin dal principio Moriarty non sarebbe affondato senza Sherlock al suofianco, ed era nato un piano di contingenza. 

John Watson non doveva saperlo.

Sherlock sparisce, quasi mezzo litro del suo sangue[9] (sempre a portata di mano, ottenuto ogni paio di mesi) sul marciapiede, e Mycroft fa da testimone ai passi insicuri di John e alla sua faccia scioccata dallo sguardo assente. Lo tiene sotto controllo mentre i fantasmi di Baker Street minacciano di sopraffarlo, e gli concede la sua privacy quando un pericoloso soldato guarda direttamente nell’unica telecamera rimasta nell’appartamentoe promette, silenziosamente, che Mycroft vedrà le pene dell’Inferno se invade ancora la sua privacy.

Permette a John l’illusione. Gli deve qualcosa, dopotutto; John è convinto che Mycroft abbia mandato Sherlock verso la sua rovina. Mycroft si chiede com’è avere un cervello così semplice da essere malleabile anche verso il più semplice trucco. Nessuno degli Holmes ha tolleranza verso la ‘magia’, ma quello che hanno inscenato non è nulla di meno che un’illusione. 

Sherlock scompare nell’etere con una richiesta, mormorata per metà da sopra la spalla. “Prenditi cura di John, vuoi?”

Mycroft sorride in modo furbo. “Ovviamente”.

Sherlock si acciglia, anche se i suoi occhi sono riconoscenti, e va via.

Mycroft conosce il Detective Inspector Lestrade da quando Sherlock fu lasciato girare per Londra dopo il suo terzo anno di sobrietà e incappò in una scena del crimine. Entro quindici minuti, aveva scoperto non solo _chi_ fosse l’assassino (il migliore amico della vittima), ma come e perché (piede di porco, gelosia e amore non corrisposto) l’avevano fatto.  Lestrade era rimasto a bocca aperta; cercò di liberare lo Yard dalla presenza di Sherlock, e lo minacciò (arrivando ai fatti, più volte) con l’arresto.

I numeri erano innegabili, comunque, e divenne apparente che Sherlock era una risorsa indispensabile per il corpo di polizia. Fortunatamente per alcuni, gli omicidi non erano all’ordine del giorno a Londra, e quando Sherlock andò in astinenza, compensò con il frugare tra i vicoli in cerca di un rifornimento di cocaina. 

E ciò, Mycroft garantì all’ispettore Lestrade dalle ombre di un magazzino abbandonato, era semplicemente inaccettabile.

Svilupparono un sistema che favoriva entrambi: Lestrade veniva lodato per i successi della sua divisione, e Mycroft aveva un membro della polizia che parlava con ragionevolezza a Sherlock e che avrebbe fatto ciò che Mycroft gli chiedeva, quando glielo chiedeva. 

A volte, occupare un ruolo minore nel Governo Inglese aveva davvero i suoi benefici.

Un allarme appare sul suo cellulare mentre gli vibra affianco al Diogene’s Club, e inclina verso il basso un angolo del giornale, sollevando un sopracciglio. Dita lunghe si stendono e raccolgono il telefono, toccando i pulsanti col pollice finché un messaggio non riempie il piccolo schermo. 

** NOTIFICA URGENTE:  
14:53. 10 APRILE 2013 **

** BLOG DEL DOTT. JOHN H. WATSON AGGIORNATO. **

** 4 POST – LETTERE DI SUICIDIO. **

** AZIONE IMMEDIATA RACCOMANDATA. **

** Messaggio Ricevuto: 15:07. 10 Aprile, 2013. **

Mycroft soffoca il pallido nodo di ansietà che gli sale in gola, seguito velocemente dalla rabbia per come i suoi agenti dell’Intelligence abbiano chiaramente poltrito sul lavoro, e, scusandosi, si sposta in una delle stanze private così che possa chiamare un numero familiare.

_ “Pronto?” _

“Gregory.”

_ “Dannazione, Mycroft, è meglio che sia importante. Stavo interrogando un sospettato.” _

Sanno entrambi che è una domanda ridicola da porre – Mycroft non chiama _mai_ Lestrade a meno che non sia una cosa di seria importanza.

“Ho bisogno che tu vada al 221b di Baker Street, con urgenza. Pare che il Dottor Watson stia tentando di suicidarsi.”

C’è un’accozzaglia di parolacce dall’altra parte della linea prima che l’ispettore riagganci. Mycroft storce il naso al congedo, ma considerando le circostanze, suppone che può lasciar passare. Entra rapidamente in contatto con le sue conoscenze all’ospedale St. Bartholomew e consiglia piuttosto fermamente che mandino un’ambulanza a Baker Street il prima possibile. 

Come Holmes, i suoi consigli sono _sempre_ ascoltati.

Il filmato di sorveglianza, solo dell’ingresso e dell’atrio dell’appartamento che Sherlock era solito abitare, è in diretta streaming sul suo cellulare, e guarda con espressione disinteressata mentre la porta si spalanca e Lestrade si precipita su per le scale. Non molto dopo (due virgola settantatré minuti, per essere precisi), quattro medici salgono le scale a due a due, kit di emergenza e barella alla mano.

Solo quarantanove virgola uno secondi dopo, il corpo privo di sensi di John Watson è trasportato giù dalle scale. È facile da vedere, anche dal filmato granuloso, che il corpo è ricoperto di sudore e la fronte è aggrottata neldolore. Il vomito macchia il davanti del suo maglione. Mycroft storce il naso con disgusto.

Soddisfatto che John sia in mani esperte – mani che Mycroft non esiterà a rimuovere personalmente dovessero provocare un qualsiasi danno all’unico amico di Sherlock – scorre i messaggi ed esita per il più breve dei momenti prima di selezionare il numero non elencato.

_ È indispensabile che io sappia la tua posizione corrente.  
MH _

** Non sono in vena dei tuoi giochi, Mycroft.  
SH **

_ Sherlock. Ti assicuro che non è un gioco.  
MH _

** Bene.** **Al momento sono all’aeroporto di**  
 **Heathrow** [10].   
**Presto sarò sulla strada per Baker Street.**  
 **SH**

_Potresti_ _voler riconsiderare la tua destinazione._  
 _Il St. Bartholomew sarebbe più ragionevole,_  
 _tutto considerato._  
 _MH_

Il telefono di Mycroft gli vibra in mano dopo pochi, scarsi secondi, e può praticamente sentire l’ansia di Sherlock mentre il baritono basso di suo fratello ringhia attraverso la linea.

_ “Mycroft, di che  _ diavolo _vai parlando?”_

Il maggiore degli Holmes tocca con il pollice il ponte del naso e tira un sospiro. “Sherlock, devi promettermi di comportarti razionalmente.”

Questa è, a quanto pare, la cosa sbagliata da dire.

_ “John,”  _ gracchia Sherlock _. “Oh, Dio, John. Quel maledetto idiota, ho fatto tutto questo per tenerlo – Mycroft, cos’è successo? Cecchino, veleno, coltellata–” _

“Nessuna delle precedenti, incidentalmente. Sembra che il tuo dottore abbia fatto scorta delle pillole per dormire prescrittegli negli ultimi dieci mesi. Mi dispiace informarti che lui è andato, abbastanza intenzionalmente, in overdose.”

L’unica cosa che manda in frantumi il silenzio dall’altro capo è il respiro irregolare di Sherlock. 

_ “È –”  _

“Oh, Sherlock, abbi un po’ più di fede in me, se vuoi. è al momento in ospedale. Credo che sia stato recuperato in tempo per purgare il suo stomaco dalle droghe prima che sia stato fatto alcun danno fatale. Credo che il trauma maggiore sarà emotivo.”

È detta come una rassicurazione, ma Sherlock la prende a malapena come tale. 

_ “Avresti dovuto prenderti cura di lui!” _ urla Sherlock, e Mycroft può capire che sta correndo attraverso l’aeroporto. _“Maledetto te, Mycroft! Se muore –”_

Mycroft , da parte sua, è stanco di tutte queste emozioni. Ha giusto qualcosa di più importante da fare, ora che sa che Sherlock è a Londra, fisicamente sano e salvo. “Be’, allora è meglio che tu vada in ospedale prima che una cosa del genere si verifichi”, dice, e riaggancia.

Mycroft scrolla il giornale, e torna a leggere.

** OOOOO **

Non ha tempo per assaporare l’aria di Londra mentre questa gli brucia i polmoni. Non gli importa dello Skyline mentre questo sfuma dietro di lui. Non ascolta i suoni della città mentre gli riempiono le orecchie per la prima volta in quasi un anno.

Tutto ciò che può sentire è la corsa del sangue attraverso il corpo e il battere del suo cuore, che chiama a gran voce _John JohnJohn John JohnJohn_.

Non sarebbe dovuto stare via così a lungo.

Sherlock stringe la mano a pugno, accartocciando la banconota da cinquanta sterline.

Questo dannato taxi non può andare più _veloce_?

** OOOOO **

John emerge lentamente dai recessi sfocati della sua mente. Il mondo è colorato brillante ai bordi, bianco e indistinto, ed pensa brevemente, confusamente, di essere in paradiso. Inala dal naso, registra il familiare tocco di una mascherina d’ossigeno sul suo viso, e un profondo dolore graffiante nella gola. Il bip regolare di un cardiofrequenzimetro raggiunge le sue orecchie, e il suo respiro incrementa il panico montante. 

Pensa.

L’ultima cosa che ricorda è – oh. _Oh_.

_ Una manciata di pillole, amare e disgustose nella bocca; i colori della camera di Sherlock che sfumano nel buio mentre le droghe si fanno strada nel suo sistema; le grida singhiozzanti di Mrs. Hudson; Greg che gli scuote le spalle e gli grida in faccia; le labbra incrostate e dal sapore di vomito –  _

Respira dal naso perché la gola la sente contusa e ruvida – intubato, pensa, per aiutare a pompare fuori dallo stomaco le pillole per dormire che aveva ingerito – e apre lentamente gli occhi del tutto. _Ah_ , pensa, battendo le palpebre per le luci fluorescenti. Chiaramente in ospedale, quindi. 

La vergogna culmina in lui bollente e pesante, e gira la testa nel cuscino mentre la faccia gli si contorce. John si sente un fallimento; è stato sconfitto da così tante cose, e non riesce nemmeno ad uccidersi come si deve, e tutto ciò fa male fin troppo. 

Smorza i rantoli e geme nel tessuto sintetico sotto di lui e desidera che le lacrime scendano, per una volta. Ha bisogno di una liberazione di qualche tipo, ma la pace sembra essere eternamente elusiva per John Watson.

John resta in quel modo, dita strette nella coperta e occhi fermamente chiusi, finché il giramento dietro le palpebre si è calmato abbastanza da fargli aprire gli occhi una volta ancora senza sentirsi sul punto di vomitare. 

La prima cosa che vede è la punta di una scarpa nera costosa, unita ad una caviglia sottile. _È Mycroft_, si dice John, anche se perde un respiro. _È Mycroft,_ si dice, mentre ogni respiro gli brucia in gola. “È Mycroft” diviene il suo mantra anche quando il suo sguardo sale su, su, su e alla fine sta fissando gli occhi pallidi che l’ultima volta ha visto circondati dal sangue.

Sherlock lo fissa di rimando, mani premute palmo contro palmo sotto il mento e occhi limpidi e calcolatori. Il più piccolo accenno di tremore scuote le ossa nelle dita sottili mentre guarda il dottore costretto a letto.

“John”, dice. La sua voce è bassa e scossa, e rantola nelle orecchie di John e oh, Dio, oh _Dio lui è **sveglio** e Sherlock è ancora qui –_

La porta della stanza dell’ospedale si apre cigolando e Molly sta nel vano della porta, spaventata e piccola, e si precipita affianco al letto di John. Prima che la porta si chiuda, John vede l’oscillazione di un ombrello e il retro della nuca di Mycroft mentre il maggiore degli Holmes vigila.

“John”, singhiozza Molly e raggiunge le sue mani. Lui indietreggia. Lei sussulta, pesantemente, quando guarda bene i suoi occhi. Sono spalancati e rossi e contusi e così spaventati. Molly fa del suo meglio per non gettare uno sguardo nella direzione di Sherlock. “Perché?”

“Molly”, gracchia lui, e ogni sillaba ferisce la sua gola come mai nulla prima. C’è il bruciore dell’intubazione e il la fitta di Sherlock seduto vicino a lui, perché John non sa cosa credere. “Riesci a vedere –” Gira il viso verso il profilo di Sherlock. L’uomo non si muove. John ruota la testa verso Molly, disperato.

Gli occhi di lei tremolano con qualcosa, e lui non sa cosa voglia dire, ma lei gli regala un sorriso orribile, fraudolento e batte le palpebre rapidamente contro le lacrime crescenti nei suoi occhi quando li alza verso dove siede Sherlock e torna a John. “Vedo cosa, John?”

Il panico gli artiglia la cassa toracica, gridandogli di andarsene, vattene, vattene vattene _và VIA_ , e il petto si alza e si abbassa troppo velocemente con i suoi ansiti. “No”, biascica, girando la testa al contrario sul cuscino. “No. No.” 

“John –”

“No!” grida, e siede completamente dritto. In un rapido movimento, molto meglio coordinato di quanto dovrebbe essere capace al momento (sebbene suppone che l’adrenalina abbia un bel po’ a che fare con ciò), si strappa la flebo dalla mano e muove le gambe su un lato del letto. Molly indietreggia, apparendo estremamente stupefatta e nemmeno lontanamente spaventata, e l’apparizione di Sherlock si alza in piedi di scatto. Entrambi lo guardano, diffidando di cosa possa fare dopo.

John prova ad alzarsi, e le gambe si sentono anche troppo instabili mentre la coscia ha fitte di agonia. Si allontana indietreggiando lentamente da loro, osservandoli attentamente. Gli occhi di Molly sono larghi e imploranti e quelli di Sherlock sono freddi e blu. Ancora non accettano l’altrui esistenza, e John sta perdendo la testa. Molly gli offre una mano e lui inciampa all’indietro, verso la porta. I suoi occhi sono frenetici e non dovrebbe muoversi così tanto, non così presto dopo quello che ha cercato di fare, ma ha bisogno di _andarsene_ , di _fuggire_ dal fantasma di Sherlock che lo guarda silenziosamente, le lunghe dita strette lungo i fianchi.

John si gira sui tacchi.

John corre.

Sfreccia fuori dalla porta della sua stanza d’ospedale, scuotendo un irato Mycroft fuori dalla sua strada, e ignora mentre Molly grida il suo nome e l’immagine di Sherlock urla. Se c’è una cosa che John ha imparato, è che nessuno può fermare un soldato particolarmente motivato. Elude dottori e infermiere, correndo attraverso i corridoi dell’ospedale, vestito solo della vestaglia di carta sottile avvolta attorno a lui. I piedi nudi colpiscono il pavimento freddo, e quando sente un suono di passi avvicinarsi rapidamente, vira a sinistra e si schianta contro una porta che,vi è scritto sopra, conduce alle scale.

Fa i gradini a due a due, schivando le persone che incontra, e ignora come i polmoni brucino e le gambe siano sul punto di cedere sotto di lui. Se ne va su, salendo in circolo finché non può andare più su e si fa strada attraverso l’ultima porta possibile. 

Il tetto vuoto del St. Bart lo accoglie con un fine glaciale. L’aria fresca è pungente nella gola maltrattata e i piedi stridono e grattano contro il calcestruzzo mentre cammina lentamente in avanti, occhi bloccati su un punto in particolare.

John si apposta vicino la sporgenza, non ancora salendoci, e guarda giù nella crepa del marciapiede dove il cranio di Sherlock si schiacciò verso l’interno. 

Il vento scompiglia i capelli di John. 

La porta si spalanca e dei passi si trascinano dietro di lui.

“John!”

Chiude gli occhi. “Non sei reale”, grida, con voce tremante. Solleva il mento e chiude le mani a pugno, risoluto. “Lasciami stare.” 

“Non essere stupido”, ringhia il fantasma di Sherlock, e la voce si sta avvicinando.

John cammina verso la sporgenza finché le sue dita dei piedi non sono strette contro di essa, e apre le braccia verso l’esterno. Pensa a Sherlock, vestito di nero, che gli dice addioal telefono prima di cadere così grottescamente. C’è una bellezza poetica in quello che sta per fare,e Sherlock lo avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro per questo.

“Fermo!” John sussulta, notando come la voce sembra essere sempre più vicina. “John, Dio, _perché_ lo stai facendo?”

“Ho … Ho bisogno di stare di nuovo con te – con lui. Ho fallito completamente nell’uccidermi prima, ma questo metodo sembra aver funzionato abbastanza bene per lui”, dice John, chiudendo gli occhi contro la brezza. Ha bisogno di prepararsi per quello che sta per fare. La pace comincia ad inondare la sua mente.

“ _Fottuto idiota_ ”, ringhia una voce, improvvisamente infinitamente più vicina di prima. Gli occhi di John si aprono e gira sui tacchi. Inizia a sbilanciarsi e si inclina all’indietro, ma due mani larghe lo afferrano per le braccia e lo trascinano a tre metri di distanza dal bordo.

Sherlock è pallido e tremante davanti a lui, gli occhi sgranati e disperati. John riesce a sentire le ossa delle dita di Sherlock dove stanno premendo nella pelle e realizza che in tutti i sogni che ha fatto da quando Sherlock è morto, non una volta si sono toccati, tranne per quella notte confusa nel cimitero, ed è quando se ne rende conto che realizza che lo Sherlock che sta davanti a lui è in carne ed ossa e così beatamente vivo.

John barcolla. “Sei tu”.

Qualcosa si rompe nell’espressione di Sherlock, quasi impercettibile, ma poi il detective sta cadendo in ginocchio e sta premendo la faccia contro lo stomaco di John. Respiri larghi, avidi inumidiscono il tessuto della vestaglia, e John preme le dita attraverso i ricci scuri di Sherlock con reverenza. “Sei tu”, dice di nuovo.

Per la prima volta in così tanto, tanto tempo, le lacrime si accumulano nei suoi occhi e scivolano tra le ciglia. È la liberazione che bramava da quando ha visto Sherlock, spezzato e sanguinante, giacere sul marciapiede. Ogni singola emozione e ogni cenno di dolore angoscioso che ha soppresso si schiantano dentro lui nello stesso momento, e le sue ginocchia cedono definitivamente. 

Le braccia e le mani di Sherlock afferrano John quando crolla, sostenendolo gentilmente finché non sono premuti insieme dalle ginocchia ai toraci, e le loro fronti si scontrano. John sta piangendo, boccheggiante, e bagnandosi le guance e la vestaglia con le lacrime. “Stupido bastardo”, borbotta, tirando saldamente i capelli dalle tempie di Sherlock. John tira indietro la testa solo leggermente e fa scontrare le loro teste una volta ancora.

“Maledetto, _stupido_ bastardo”, dice di nuovo, e lascia andare i capelli dell’altro abbastanza da portare le mani giù per la schiena di Sherlock e attraverso le sue spalle, afferrando la giacca dell’abito e spiegazzando il tessuto costoso. “Ti odio così tanto”, rantola, ma stringe Sherlock di più a sé. “Dannazione, non farmi mai più una cosa simile. Cristo, Sherlock, non lasciarmi”.

“No”, dice Sherlock, afferrando la nuca di John tra le mani. Le sue labbra premono contro la fronte di John, senza baciare la pelle, ma sfregandola invece con respiri e parole. “Non più”.

“Sherlock”, singhiozza John, seppellendo la faccia nella gola del suo amico.

“John”, sussurra Sherlock in risposta. Le labbra si avvolgono attorno al nome come se fosse una preghiera e l’uomo nelle sue braccia fosse l’unica divinità di Sherlock. “John”.

Stanno lì, aggrappati l’un l’altro disperatamente, finché l’aria della notte diventa troppo fredda per John e sono costretti a ritirarsi nella stanza dell’ospedale. Sherlock aiuta John a rimettersi a letto (le sue gambe sono troppo deboli per adesso e ha bisogno di riposo, per l’amor del cielo) e lo copre con le coperte extra che sono apparse misteriosamente in una pila ai piedi del letto.

John strofina la guancia contro il cuscino e estende la mano destra oltre la ringhiera, cercando di non trasalire quando l’infermiera gli inserisce di nuovo la flebo nel braccio. Le dita di Sherlock avvolgono le sue, lunghe e sottili e quasi fin troppo fredde.

La presa di Sherlock su di lui si stringe mentre la mano di John si allenta, i farmaci in endovena che lo mandano a dormire.

Non si lasciano andare l’un l’altro.

** OOOOO **

Quando John si sveglia la seconda volta, è per il suono delle grida rumorose, arrabbiate di Lestrade e le suppliche di Molly. Le dita sono fredde e strane, come se una volta ci fosse stato il calore di qualcuno allacciato tra di esse, e aggrotta le sopracciglia muovendosi sul letto. Apre le palpebre. 

Molly ha entrambe le mani sul petto di Greg, guardandolo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Le sue guance sono marcate di rosso, e le labbra formano parole che sembrano come imploranti. Greg, da parte sua, è praticamente fumante di rabbia, un braccio esteso a puntare contro qualcuno. Sembra essere il simbolo della rabbia, e John segue la linea del braccio per vedere cosa ha legittimato tale reazione. 

Sherlock sta lì, una mano che copre l’occhio sinistro e la faccia in una maschera altrimenti impassibile. 

C’è una scossa nel petto di John alla sua vista, panico misto a rabbia (e sopraffacendo entrambe queste emozioni c’è pura gioia), e si mette seduto. 

Tutte le quattro teste – Mycroft è seduto nella sedia nell’angolo opposto della stanza, guardando gli eventi con usuale disprezzo – si girano verso di lui al movimento, e il confronto sembra defluire dal viso di Greg. La bocca di Sherlock è premuta e stretta, adocchiando John con preoccupazione quando cade pesantemente contro il letto.

“Oh”, respira John, inclinando la testa. “Sei... qui”.

La bocca di Sherlock sembra contrarsi in un sorriso, malgrado lo sforzo per impedire il movimento. Questo causa una smorfia divertita.

“Davvero qui”, dice John, afferrando le sbarre con le mani e mettendosi dritto. “Stronzo. Cazzo. Ti starei già prendendo a calci se non fossi drogato”.

“Probabilmente è meglio così”, dice Mycroft, occhi che non si muovono dal giornale.

John si sente ancora abbastanza confuso da stringere gli occhi al fratello Holmes più vicino a lui e ringhia, “Oh, levati dalle palle, vuoi?”

Mycroft solleva un sopracciglio, che è la cosa più vicina allo “scioccato” che sembrerà mai, e Sherlock fa un sorrisetto ai due con qualcosa di affine all’orgoglio che gli increspa i bordi degli occhi.

“Ora, quindi”, dice John, pizzicando il ponte del naso tra l’indice e il pollice. “Mi stavo godendo un’ondata piacevole di incoscienza prima che voialtri arrivaste. Vi dispiace dirmi cos’è tutto questo urlare?”

L’ira chiazza il colorito di Greg una volta ancora e gesticola con rabbia verso Sherlock, cercando di fare un passo verso di lui ma impedito dalla presenza di Molly. “Quel figlio di puttana ha finto la sua morte e compare così come se nulla fosse successo! Hai una qualche idea di che cazzo hai fatto quando te ne sei andato?”, domanda, ed è diretto a Sherlock ora. “Hai suscitato una maledetta impennata nel vandalismo, e hai una qualche idea di quanti serial killer hanno probabilmente camminato liberi senza di te qui? Senza contare che tu, maledetto, hai quasi _ucciso John_ ”.

Sherlock si tira indietro come se Lestrade lo avesse colpito di nuovo. Getta lo sguardo verso John, stravaccato e pallido sul letto d’ospedale.

“Greg”, implora Molly, e la voce sembra rotta per lo sforzo di non piangere. “Aveva le sue ragioni, credimi, non l’avrebbe fatto altrimenti –”

La stanza si immobilizza di nuovo. Il respiro di John diventa un po’ strano, e Greg sta guardando Molly come se non la conoscesse affatto, improvvisamente, nonostante sia stato ad una manciata di appuntamenti con lei nelle poche settimane prima.

“Tu lo sapevi?” chiede John, guardando Molly, la cui faccia è diventata pallida e provata. “Tu … _Molly_. Come – tu, mi sono fidato di te”. Guarda da Molly a  Mycroft e infine a Sherlock. “Mi sono fidato di _tutti voi_ ”. 

Molly rilascia un singhiozzo debole mentre gli occhi di John si spostano su di lei e Greg si allontana. Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo per un breve secondo e tira indietro le spalle. Le dita di John perdono forza sulle sbarre del letto e cade bruscamente su un lato.

Sia Sherlock che Greg compiono un movimento interrotto verso di lui, come per aiutarlo a tornare a letto, ma John estende un braccio e gira un palmo verso di loro per fermarli. “Fuori”, sussurra, respirando a fatica e sentendo l’umidità pungente negli occhi. “Tutti voi, tranne Lestrade. Fuori, cazzo, e non disturbatevi a tornare”. Sherlock e John intrecciano lo sguardo e gli occhi del detective sono innaturalmente luminosi e vagamente imploranti. 

John improvvisamente non riesce a sopportarne la vista, sapendo quanto orribilmente Sherlock lo abbia preso in giro e quando John sia dannatamente imbarazzato dato che si è quasi tolto la vita. Due volte. Un’onda calda di tradimento si infrange contro di lui e si solleva spingendosi a letto girandosi su un fianco, occhi saldamente chiusi. 

Non vuole vedere nessuna delle loro facce; non vuole guardare le tre persone capaci di abusare così tanto della sua fiducia.

“Andatevene”, prega una volta ancora, lacrime che cadono dalle ciglia serrate e che inumidiscono il tessuto del cuscino. “Per favore”.

Nessuno dice una parola. C’è solo il sussurro di una porta che si apre, il tramestiodei passi, e l’odore del dopobarba di Greg mentre crolla sulla sedia precedentemente occupata da Mycroft. 

Sherlock è vivo. Cuore che batte, sangue che pompa, cervello che produce deduzioni in serie, e così tanto, tanto vivo.

Niente è più lo stesso.

** OOOOO **

John trascorre qualche ora solitaria in più in ospedale prima che sia definitivamente dimesso e possa tornare a Baker Street. Ella passa a vederlo per pochi minuti, viso austero, e insiste nel cambiare le sessioni in due alla settimana a causa di “questo sviluppo recente”.

John annuisce e fa rumori vaghi, e non ha assolutamente intenzione di andare ancora in terapia. Sherlock è tornato, e sebbene le cose siano molto lontane dall’essere perfette e non lo saranno per un bel po’, John non avrà bisogno della terapia fintanto che avrà il suo pazzo preferito di nuovo nella sua vita. È ancora infuriato con Sherlock, ferito da Molly, e generalmente non gliene frega un cazzo di quello che Mycroft fa o pensa (John si era quasi aspettato questo tipo di tradimento da parte sua, quindi non fa troppo male[11]) ma è così maledettamente felice allo stesso tempo, più felice di quanto non lo sia stato in troppo tempo, per lamentarsene quando entra al 221b e trova Sherlock seduto nella poltrona come se non se ne sia mai andato.

È ancora uno shock per il suo sistema nervoso essere in presenza di Sherlock. “Oh”, dice John, battendo le palpebre. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro; è ancora vagamente instabile per i medicinali ai quali era stato sottoposto per endovena in ospedale. La voce è bassa e roca, e gratta nella gola dove l’intubazione l’ha raschiata a crudo. Lo stomaco si contrae, a disagio. “Ciao”.

Sherlock solleva un sopracciglio e torna a spalmare la resina sull’arco del suo violino. “Sei tornato più tardi di quanto mi aspettassi”, dice, e solo qualcuno che conosce Sherlock bene come John riconoscerebbe il debole tremore di preoccupazione in fondo alla voce baritonale del suo amico.

“Hmm”, dice John, e inizia a muoversi lentamente verso le scale. “Mi muovo solo un po’ lento, suppongo. Tutti hanno mi trattano con i guanti in questi giorni. Suppongo che ne abbiano motivo, ora”. Afferra la balaustra e si tira su per le scale, ancora fiacco e un po’ dolorante. C’è un fruscio quieto di passi dietro di lui e poi c’è Sherlock, reale e vivo e caldo, che avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita di John e lo porta giù per le scale. “Cosa –”

“Fidati di me”, mormora Sherlock. John volta la testa, ma gli occhi di Sherlock sono rivolti verso il basso.

“Non ancora”, John dice burberamente, ma si muove con Sherlock. Le dita attorno il suo fianco si stringono convulsamente ma Sherlock non dice nulla, semplicemente guida John in camera sua e accende la luce. Il tappeto ai piedi del letto è sparito (e John sa perché, ma cerca di non pensarci; non vuole pensare al suo vomito e all’eccesso di pillole che il suo corpo ha espulso proprio in questa stanza) e Gladstone è addormentato su uno dei cuscini di Sherlock.

Le orecchie grassottelle del cane si tirano su quando questo sente i passi avvicinarsi, e quando apre i suoi occhi marroni e umidi e vede il fisico familiare di John, si divincola sulle zampe e inizia ad agitare il suo moncone di coda più forte che può. Un’altra ondata di colpa si abbatte su John perché questa brutta bestia rugosa lo ama incondizionatamente, e John ha cercato di togliersi dal mondo quando lui è l’unico mondo che Gladstone conosce. È bizzarro che è questo ciò che porta John in ginocchio, ma crolla improvvisamente e chiude gli occhi, aspettando l’impatto delle sue ginocchia contro il pavimento di legno massiccio.

Non arriva mai.

Sherlock sorregge John più fermamente con le sue braccia e respira pesantemente nei suoi capelli. La sua presa è stretta e le sue braccia sono forti e il suo corpo anche troppo esile e John riesce a sentire gli angoli appuntiti dello scheletro di Sherlock che gli scavano nel corpo, ma John si affloscia contro di lui, grato. Sherlock lo aiuta a mettersi a letto, alzando un sopracciglio sprezzante verso Gladstone quando il bulldog respira rumorosamente su ogni parte di John che riesce a trovare.

John accarezza con una mano la schiena del cane e si sistema contro il cuscino di Sherlock. “Perché la tua stanza?” chiede, sommessamente. “Avrei potuto far facilmente ritorno nella mia. Non sono così incapace, sai”.

Sherlock gli sta accanto con le mani dietro la sua spalla, schiena rigida e diritta. Da questo punto di vista e con la luce scarsa, John può vedere le fossette delle sue guance e quanto aspramente sporgano le ossa del suo viso. “Mi è stato detto che hai cercato di andare in overdose in questa stanza”, dice Sherlock quando finalmente prende la parola. “Io … Preferirei vederti vivo nella mia stanza piuttosto che immaginarti morire in essa”.

Il cuore di John perde un battito. Lo sguardo di Sherlock si abbassa, e l’occhiata gli è sufficiente per vedere che gli occhi azzurri sono colmi di lacrime. _Oh, Sherlock_ , pensa John, e si muove verso l’altra parte del letto come per fare spazio. _Ti sono mancato proprio allo stesso modo_.

Sherlock inala bruscamente dal naso e guarda giù verso le lenzuola, sgualcite e stropicciate dove John era appena stato sdraiato. Le dita premono nel tessuto mentre si siede sul letto, esitante e come se stesse aspettando che John lo spinga via per averci provato.

“Sherlock”, dice John, fermamente. “Sono molto, molto stanco. Vorrei dormire, e so che tu ne hai certamente _bisogno_. Quindi vieni sotto le dannate coperte e vai a dormire, cazzo”.

L’intero viso di Sherlock si stira in un sorriso ed è così imbarazzato che John non può impedirsi di ridere a quella vista. “Muoviti, pazzo bastardo”, dice, e fa scivolare le gambe sotto le lenzuola. Tiene l’altro lato sollevato quanto basta perché il corpo dalle membra lunghe di Sherlock possa scivolarci sotto. “Abbiamo entrambi bisogno di un bel sonnellino”.

La luce viene spenta e sono distesi, fianco a fianco, nel letto di Sherlock. L’unico suono nella stanza è il respirare pesante di Gladstone e la debole eco delle sirene per le vie di Londra. Passa un’ora, forse di più, ma nessuno dei due è più vicino all’addormentarsi di quando si sono messi a letto.

All’improvviso, John si muove. Si gira sul fianco e appoggia la testa su di un braccio, guardando Sherlock e lasciando che i suoi occhi rastrellino disperatamente il profilo dell’altro. Lentamente, il viso di Sherlock si gira verso di lui.

“Non posso perdonarti”, sussurra John nell’oscurità. La bocca di Sherlock si stringe. “Non ancora, non posso. Ma … Un giorno, lo farò. Ti perdonerò assolutamente e completamente per aver fatto qualcosa di così totalmente stupido come il lasciarmi indietro”.

“Ho dovuto”, è la risposta veloce. “John. Non è ovvio?”

“Non particolarmente”.

C’è un vago ringhio di frustrazione dall’altra parte del letto quando Sherlock si gira dalla parte opposta, irritato, e questo fa sorridere John. “Spiegamelo un giorno, okay? Quando ti avrò perdonato, quando potrò fidarmi di nuovo di te, allora me lo spiegherai”.

Preme un palmo nel centro della schiena di Sherlock, appena sotto le scapole sporgenti. Sente la cresta della sua spina dorsale sotto le mani, il battito gentile del cuore che Sherlock ha sempre insistito di non avere. Anche attraverso il tessuto della camicia di Sherlock, John riesce a sentire quanto è reale mentre il calore filtra nella sua pelle. La testa di Sherlock si muove, il naso all’insù che sbircia oltre la spalla. 

“Mi sei mancato”, ammette John, premendo il pollice in un nodo di muscolo. Sherlock inarca la schiena. “Come un maledetto arto. Era come se non riuscissi a pensare correttamente senza di te accanto”. Affonda le dita nei muscoli di Sherlock, massaggiandoli gentilmente meglio che può con una sola mano.

“Ho sentito la tua assenza piuttosto vivamente”, dice Sherlock dopo un po’. “Anche se non come un arto. Sembra a malapena un’analogia adeguata”. Si spinge verso il tocco di John.

John si sposta in avanti, portando i loro corpi più vicini. “Quale sarebbe un’ ‘analogia adeguata’, allora?”

Il respiro di Sherlock passa attraverso il naso, soffice e lento. “Mi sei mancato”, inizia, “come lo scorrere del sangue nelle mie vene. John … Non sai che non ho un cuore senza di te?”

I loro corpi si premono insieme, schiena contro petto, e si stringono.

** OOOOO **

Le cose non sono perfette.

Lo erano difficilmente anche prima, ma con la recente risurrezione di Sherlock e John che si sveglia ancora ogni mattina sudato e allungando una mano verso un uomo che cade, c’è una tensione in sottofondo ad ogni loro interazione che non sembra svanirà. John sussulta ancora quando gira l’angolo e Sherlock è lì, fissando uno schema o lanciando un’occhiataccia al deerstalker[12] che è stato inchiodato con un coltelloalla parete. Sherlock, da parte sua, è ancora troppo magro e pallido, malgrado i migliori sforzi di Mrs. Hudson di farlo ingrassare ad ogni giro.

Gli ci vuole un mese a Lestrade per smettere di essere così arrabbiato e permettere a Sherlock l’entrata nelle scene del crimine, e lo fa solo perché incontra John per bere una birra un giovedì sera e gli accenna a come l’essere improvvisamente circondato da Sherlock dopo mesi di _nulla_ sia pesante per la sua salute mentale già fragile. 

Greg li chiama entrambi su una scena del crimine il giorno dopo.

Sherlock sta sulla porta, la sua figura imponente e familiare, e aspetta che John lo segua. Gladstone, da dove è disteso malamente sul divano, li guarda entrambi contraendo le sopracciglia. John scuote la testa e non guarda Sherlock. “Non questa volta”.

Il ronzio del cervello di Sherlock è quasi udibile per la maggior parte del tempo, e John può sentire l’esatto momento in cui inizia a rallentare. Sherlock lo adocchia con occhi devastanti, e lui si impone di non guardare il consulting detective.

Sherlock chiede, “Perché no?” come un bambino petulante e _oh_ , a John è mancato il suono della sua impazienza.

John si concentra sul suo laptop e lancia una ricerca qualunque su Google. “Forse la prossima volta”.

La vita va avanti. È un po’ più monotona ai margini di quanto non fosse prima che Sherlock saltasse da un edificio come un maledetto, enorme idiota e mandasse John in una spirale di infelicità, ma John riesce a sentire di nuovo la felicità; riesce a sentire l’irritazione e la rabbia e il dolore nelle ossa quando è troppo, troppo stanco, ed è meglio per lui. Pensa che può gestire il mondo scucito ai bordi, se questo vuol dire avere Sherlock nella sua vita, anche marginalmente.

La routine è, più o meno, la stessa.

Si addormentano nella camera di Sherlock ogni notte, premuti schiena contro petto con Gladstone che copre i loro piedi (a Sherlock non interessa un briciolo del cane, ma Gladstone non sembra averne mai abbastanza delle lunghe dita premute contro la sua pancia e _molesta_ positivamente Sherlock quando è appollaiato sulla poltrona, cercando di navigare nel suo Mind Palace). John ordina del Take  Away e accende la TV spazzatura e ha incubi ogni notte, si sveglia ansimando e sudato e stringe a sé Sherlock anche troppo forte.

Sherlock si ferma ancora sulla porta quando ha un caso, aspettando John.

John tiene gli occhi altrove e dice sempre, “Forse la prossima volta”.

La bocca di Sherlock si stringe ed esce in maniera plateale dalla porta.

John non lo segue mai.

** OOOOO **

In una mattina troppo luminosa di metà Giugno, Sherlock si sveglia e e allunga la mano all’indietro verso John, solo per afferrare una persona che non è lì. Il sole si alza immancabilmente presto in questo periodo dell’anno, e quando guarda l’orologio sul cellulare vede che sono solo le otto meno un quarto. Non è insolito che John sia sveglio e attivo a quest’ora.

Ciò che è insolito è che Sherlock abbia dormito, indisturbato, fino quasi le otto del mattino. Gli incubi notturni di John di solito li svegliano brutalmente entrambi ad un orario che può variare dalle cinque e mezzo alle sei e un quarto[13], e il fatto che una cosa del genere non sia successa quella mattina non fa presagire nulla di buono. Le mani accarezzano il posto in cui era stato John e sente null’altro che stoffa, fredda da tanto tempo.

Qualcosa di pesante cade nello stomaco di Sherlock, inciampa fuori dal letto e si infila le scarpe. Deve sembrare un po’ ridicolo, vestito di pantaloni di cotone sottili e una maglietta logora e scarpe di cuoio italiane, ma mentre mette il cappotto sulle spalle e grida a Mrs. Hudson che esce a cercare John, non se n’è mai importato di meno del suo aspetto.

John, sembra, è sparito senza lasciare traccia. Si dev’essere svegliato ore prima, prima che Sherlock potesse accorgersene, lasciandolo senza un indizio visibile di dove possa essere andato il dottore. Sherlock cerca in tutti i soliti posti, incluso il pub dall’altra parte della strada del St. Bart e un piccolo bar vicino all’appartamento di Lestrade. Ha anche contemplato di chiamare Harry (dannata donna) per vedere se possa dargli qualche indicazione di dove John possa essere sparito, e quello è il momento in cui il suo telefono lampeggia e vibra per un nuovo messaggio.

_ Lascia il pover’uomo da solo.  
MH _

** Fuori dalle palle.  
SH **

_Eloquente_ _come sempre, Sherlock. Dà_  
 _al Dottor Watson un po’ di spazio. Ne ha_  
 _certamente bisogno, oggi._  
 _MH_

** Fuori dalle PALLE, Mycroft.  
SH **

_ Andiamo,_ _fratello. Di certo non hai_  
 _dimenticato che giorno è oggi?_  
 _MH_

** Non** **credo proprio che la data sia di**  
 **una qualche importanza.**  
 **SH**

_Forse_ _non la penseresti così, se fosse_  
 _l’anniversario del giorno in cui pensavi_  
 _di aver visto il tuo amico morire._  
 _MH_

** Oh.  
SH **

_ La mente umana è una cosa instabile.  
MH _

** Sentimenti?  
SH **

_ Non è sempre così, fratello?  
MH _

** OOOOO **

John fissa una tomba che non contiene corpo, fa scivolare le mani nella tasca, e si acciglia alla lapide nera. Il nome luccica in risposta, bianco e derisorio, e lui continua a sentire il familiare colpo di dolore profondo nel ventre. Stringe un singolo garofano nella mano, rosso e in fiore, che inizia ad appassire dal modo in cui ci è stato stretto per ore.

È sveglio da ore, passeggiando per le vie di Londra e pensando a come, mesi prima, fosse stato così certo che non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto per vedere l’anniversario della morte di Sherlock. Ma sta in piedi in un angolo di una via indaffarata, il suono delle prime ore del mattino che gli ronza attraverso il corpo, con la consapevolezza di aver lasciato Sherlock vivo e che respira sotto una coperta calda solo quella stessa mattina.

Sherlock vive, ma il dolore rimane. Nessuna quantità di mattine passate ad ascoltare il battito del cuore di Sherlock, o notti passate premuto contro le membra lunghe del suo corpo saranno in grado di preservare John dal sentire il dolore della caduta di Sherlock in questo giorno.

Tira un sospiro e si piega, lentamente, posando il singolo fiore alla base della tomba.

“Interessante”.

John si tira su e non gli importa di apparire sorpreso. Sapeva, sin da quando era strisciato fuori dal letto, che Sherlock sarebbe venuto a cercarlo.

I loro gomiti si sfiorano.

“Scusa?” mormora John. La spina dorsale si raddrizza, il mento si alza, e le mani si stringono dietro la schiena. “Cos’è interessante?”

“Un garofano rosso”, dice Sherlock, e John volta la testa per guardare l’altro uomo. Le sopracciglia si sollevano con divertimento, mentre osserva la strana combinazione di Sherlock nel suo cappotto imponente e scarpe costose con i vestiti che indossa per poltrire nell’appartamento.

“Un garofano rosso”, ripete John, tono neutro.

Il silenzio si sistema tra di loro, e Sherlock sta praticamente vibrando per inondare John con qualunque aneddoto sui fiori che ha immagazzinato nella sua memoria vasta, infinita. John non ha bisogno che Sherlock glielo dica, però – ha un computer, usa Google, ed ha speso buona parte dell’anno scorso a sistemare vari tipi di fiori sulla tomba di Sherlock.

“Prosegui”, mormora John, e preme gentilmente il gomito verso il fianco di Sherlock. “So che vuoi dirmi tutto in proposito”.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliano, pienamente consapevole che John glielo sta concedendo, ma parla ciononostante. “I garofani in sé sono ritenuti essere rappresentativi di fascino, sebbene il loro significato vari di fiore in fiore a seconda del colore. Tu ne hai posato uno rosso scuro, che è noto simbolizzare sia il cuore spezzato che …” fa un pausa, e la voce si ammorbidisce. “… e amore profondo, e affetto”.

John annuisce e guarda la lapide una volta ancora. “Ho pensato fosse appropriato”.

“Lo è?” chiede Sherlock, e fissa intensamente il lato della testa di John. “Per il cuore spezzato, presumo?”

“Quello”, concede John, “e tutto il resto”.

Sherlock è piuttosto ritardato emotivamente, talvolta, ma non è uno stupido. Lui osserva, fa grandi salti di logica, e vede quello che gli altri non riescono a vedere. Quando John Watson parla, sebbene a volte le sue parole siano inaspettate, Sherlock certissimamente _ascolta_. 

“Oh”, dice, labbra che si sagomano attorno la parola. Si sente piuttosto apatico, in quel momento, ma quando John si gira e gli sorride, il mondo si illumina abbastanza drasticamente.

“Oh”, ripete John, il tono beffardo ma gentile. La sua testa si inclina un po’ verso destra (la sinistra di Sherlock) e gli occhi sono teneri agli angoli. La sua faccia perfettamente imperfetta si stende in un piccolo sorriso segreto, e Sherlock si ritrova a stagliarsi più vicino, come se un’ispezione ravvicinata potesse dargli l’intuizione di cosa John sa che Sherlock non sa. La lista di possibilità è piccola, ma esiste, e Sherlock non sa se vuole spendere il resto della sua vita a risolvere John Watson fino a conoscere ogni increspatura della sua mente, o se vuole passare il resto della sua vita non risolvendo mai tutti i misteri di John, perché quello sarebbe molto più _interessante_.

Qualcosa del viso di John tremola, e gli occhi cadono brevemente a tracciare la curva del labbro di Sherlock, e dice, “Pranzo da Angelo? Offro io”.

“John”, dice Sherlock, perché non vuole lasciare questo momento nel cimitero (e anche perché John è uno sciocco nel pensare che Angelo accetterebbe i loro soldi).

“Sta’ zitto, Sherlock”, mormora John, ma le parole non sono pungenti. “Solo … Sta’ zitto”.

E poi le mani si stanno allungando, le dita callose scivolano nei riccioli scuri di Sherlock e sta portando le loro labbra vicine, e pelle soffice preme contro pelle soffice e Sherlock può a malapena stare in piedi sotto l’influsso dei nuovi dati. 

Ci sono così tante cose che vuole imparare; la sensazione di una lingua mentre scivola contro la propria, la sensazione di un pollice a carezzargli la linea della mascella, il battito delle ciglia contro la sua guancia e il modo in cui il suo stomaco piomba, la presa calda di un corpo contro un altro, e anche se ha trascorso trentacinque anni della sua vita con un senso di scetticismo sospeso nei riguardi dell’amore, Sherlock vuole _provarlo_ , vuole _innamorarsi_. Sopra ogni altra cosa, vuole sentire queste cose con John.

Sempre e solo John.

Nessuno al mondo si è mai interessato a Sherlock così meticolosamente come lo fa John. John è abbastanza intelligente da seguire il processo dei pensieri di Sherlock abbastanza facilmente, ma non così intelligente da essere noioso. È un soldato, costante nel combattimento, e un dottore che andrà sulle scene del crimine con Sherlock e non sussulterà alla vista di un cadavere.

John è duraturo. John è meritevole di quasi un anno passato a viaggiare dentro e fuori l’Inghilterra per tenere il suo amico al sicuro. John è casa.

John è costante, e tutto il resto è trasporto.

Le loro labbra si separano con solo il minimo suono, e John esala lentamente attraverso il naso mentre si separano. Sherlock tiene ancora la nuca di John con una mano, e le mani di John rimangono saldamente seppellite nei capelli di Sherlock.

Sherlock si lecca le labbra, sente il fruscio del respiro di John contro la sua pelle inumidita. “Mi accompagnerai sulle scene del crimine, quindi?”

John riconosce la domanda per quella che realmente è: Mi hai perdonato, finalmente?

La cosa sorprendente dello stare da solo davanti alla tomba di Sherlock, riflettendo sull’uomo che ha amato e perso e trovato di nuovo, è che John realizza di avere già perdonato Sherlock. Dal momento che il bastardo l’ha tirato via dal tetto del St. Bart, John ha perdonato Sherlock. Stava aspettando una grande rivelazione, un innalzamentodell’animo come segno che la loro relazione potesse finalmente rientrare nei binari. Non c’è stato un simile momento nelle settimane passate perché era già successo.

Sherlock Holmes è un enigma, ma che John sia dannato se non ha assolutamente bisogno di quell’uomo nella sua vita. Lo scorso anno ne era stato un esempio.

John preme un altro bacio soffice sull’angolo della bocca di Sherlock, notando il modo in cui l’altro muove la testa appena lievemente sotto il suo tocco. Non è un bacio particolarmente passionale, solo il tocco delle labbra le une contro le altre, ma è più di quanto John avesse mai immaginato. Le mani di Sherlock rinforzano la presa sulla sua testa, e John si allontana con una risata ansimante. “Va bene”, dice, lisciando una mano sotto il colletto e il risvolto della giacca di Sherlock. “Va bene. Verrò sulle tue dannate scene del crimine. Non pensare che non sia ancora arrabbiato con te, comunque. Ciò che hai fatto, Sherlock … non puoi farmi mai più una cosa del genere di nuovo, okay? Perché me ne andrò la prossima volta, e non ci saranno ritorni da parte mia”.

Il viso di Sherlock è scuro e imperscrutabile e gli occhi ricalcano le linee del viso di John. Annuisce, una volta, per indicare sua la comprensione. “Non posso prometterti che non mi succederà niente, John. Ma posso dirti che non ti ingannerò mai più deliberatamente in tal modo. Per così dire, non conto di perderti, a qualsiasi titolo”.

John gli sorride, tenero e dolce e felice. Sherlock ricambia il favore, e lo attira in un'altro incontro di labbra.

** OOOOO **

Scuri occhi blu ondeggiano nelle loro cavità, combattendo il desiderio di chiudersi con forza e non aprirsi più. John si lecca le labbra perché le sente asciutte, sebbene i suoi occhi siano eccessivamente bagnati e lacrimino, e sente il suo respiro sbatacchiare attorno ogni osso del proprio corpo.

È riuscito a dimenticare quanto farsi sparare faccia _male_.

È un colpo schifoso, partito da circa tre metri di distanza, e certamente è fottutamente fortunato, dato che il suo aggressore era un tiratore così scarso; pochi centimetri più a destra e John sarebbe probabilmente un uomo morto in unvicolo. Non c’è frammentazione del proiettile perché è ancora seppellito nella sua spalla sinistra, uno o due centimetri al di sotto della cicatrice a forma di stella che ha acquisito in Afghanistan.

Preme la mano nella ferita e strizza gli occhi, questa volta, anche se solo per corazzarsi contro il dolore. Cazzo, spera che Sherlock si imbatta in lui, presto.

Stavano rincorrendo un sospettato attraverso le vie secondarie di Londra, sfrecciando attorno cassonetti e schivando taxi, insieme, insieme, sempre insieme questi giorni (insieme nel letto, insieme a preparare la colazione, insieme nella doccia premuti l’uno contro l’altro e baciandosi) finché erano giunti ad un impasse. Un muro di pietra si era eretto davanti a loro, la strada che si divideva a destra e a sinistra, e scambiandosi uno sguardo, si erano separati.

John, come evidenziato dal fatto che sta lentamente perdendo sangue sulla terra sotto di lui, ha scelto la strada che lo avrebbe condotto dal loro (apparentemente _armato_ ) sospettato.

“Cazzo”, ansima, trasformando la mano in un artiglio e affondando le dita nella sua giacca rovinata. “Oh, Dio”.

“John!”

La voce di Sherlock è tutta insieme troppo forte e risonante mentre echeggia contro le pareti della via, e John quasi piange di gioia al suono di essa. Non riesce a mettere insieme abbastanza energie da gridare in risposta, comunque, e il mondo sta iniziando ad essere un po’ incerto ai margini.

“John”.

“Sherlock”, mormora. Lecca le labbra e ingoia, e sente la gola spessa e tappata. “’ono qui”. Scalcia e riesce a colpire una bottiglia di vetro sperduta, mandandola a rotolare sul muro di mattoni vicino a lui. Sferraglia fragorosamente, e può sentire il momento in cui i passi di Sherlock si girano verso di lui.

Sapendo che l’aiuto sta arrivando, chiude gli occhi saldamente e si concede di prestare tutte le attenzioni al proprio corpo.

Un’ombra cade sul suo volto, come se qualcuno avesse bloccato la luce proveniente dalla via, e sente cinque dita rivestite di pelle premere sulla sua mascella. La voce di Sherlock è profonda e mordace mentre parla con qualcuno al cellulare, abbaiando ordini nella linea. John apre gli occhi per vedere il suo amico, e solleva una mano sorprendentemente ferma sulla guancia di Sherlock. Realizza, mentre il rosso scuro macchia il bordo affilato dello zigomo di Sherlock, che ha usato la mano precedentemente premuta contro la ferita.

“Ciao”, dice, e si sente stranamente calmo. Lui è John Watson. Lui vive per il pericolo e per Sherlock Holmes, ed entrambe le cose sono sorprendentemente presenti in questo momento e sebbene la sua mente sia diventata bianca dal dolore, è stranamente felice di avere Sherlock inginocchiato al suo fianco mente perde sangue dal buco nuovo di zecca nella spalla.

Sherlock non riaggancia il telefono prima di lanciarlo da qualche parte più in basso nel vicolo, e poi sta srotolando la sciarpa dal suo collo (grigio chiaro, cachemire, regalo di Mrs. Hudson) e la preme contro la ferita di John. Il dolore investe il corpo di John e lo fa tornare coi piedi per terra, e il grugnito soffocato che lascia la sua gola è quasi inumano.

“Gesù, Sherlock, _attento_ ”, biascica, guardando come il rosso impregni il grigio e saturi la sciarpa. Guarda il suo sangue iniziare a sgocciolare attraverso gli spazi tra le dita di Sherlock, e non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo finché Sherlock non gli grida giustamente in faccia[21]. 

“John, idiota”, sibila Sherlock, e gli occhi sono luminosi e bagnati e con i capelli che gli cadono a ciocche sudate sulla fronte e il panico che gli increspa gli occhi, lo guarda completamente nel panico. “Cosa hai fatto?”

John ride un po’, perché la domanda è talmente da Sherlock anche date le circostanze. “Ehm, sono inciampato in un proiettile, a quanto pare”.

“Non è divertente”, urla Sherlock, e guarda freneticamente verso l’imboccatura del vicolo, occhi che catturano il flash di sirene.

John mormora e chiude gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente molto, molto stanco. È un dottore, sa che questo è un brutto segno. Non dovrebbe star chiudendo gli occhi, dovrebbe lottare per stare sveglio, ma sta perdendo sangue così rapidamente e ha un proiettile dentro di sé e abbastanza francamente, non gliene frega un cazzo di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Sherlock, sembra, ha altri piani. Schiaffeggia in faccia John, forte, e poi afferra l’altro uomo per il mento e forza i loro occhi ad intrecciarsi. “John”, dice, e il suo baritono è spezzato. “Ascoltami. C’è un’ambulanza qui, adesso, e tu andrai al St. Bart, e ti libererai di questa dannata cosa e avrai una cicatrice nuova di zecca da farmi memorizzare, e vivrai così che io possa fare lo stesso. Mi hai capito?”

John annuisce, lentamente. Apparentemente non è una risposta abbastanza buona. Sherlock lo guarda male. “ _Mi hai capito?”_

“Sì, va bene”, acconsente John, le palpebre che si chiudono una volta ancora. Sherlock non gli lascerà fare ciò che vuole, e strattona il mento di John aspramente.

“John Hamish Watson”, dice Sherlock. La sua voce è assolutamente distrutta e le mani stanno ancora premendo la sciarpa completamente bagnata di sangue nella ferita da arma da fuoco di John, gli occhi sono maniacali e luminosi, e sembra così completamente spaventato che John forza gli occhi ad aprirsi e si aggrappa ad ogni parola. “Se fai qualcosa di così disgustosamente noioso come morire fra le mie braccia stasera, non ti perdonerò mai”.

Un gruppo di medici appare sull’altro fianco di John, e obbligano Sherlock a rimuovere la sua mano così che possano avere meglio accesso alla ferita. Sherlock muove semplicemente la mano così che il suo palmo insanguinato si curvi attorno alla mascella di John e stringa, il pollice che accarezza la pelle della sua guancia. Avrà un aspetto orribile quando tutto ciò finirà – è completamente fradicio e macchiato di sangue.

“Beh, è un sentimento delizioso”, scherza, cercando di togliere quello sguardo terribile, tremendo dalla faccia di Sherlock. 

Non funziona.

Sherlock in realtà sta _piangendo_ , lacrime che si accumulano sulle ciglia inferiori e cadono gentilmente sul viso di John. Afferra disperatamente il viso di John anche quando viene caricato su una barella e legato ad essa. Sta iniziando a spaventare John, parecchio. Sherlock sembra agonizzare fra parole e aria, e questo è qualcosa per cui * John sarebbe di solito in grado di aiutarlo, ma è così stanco che riesce a malapena a respirare. La bocca di Sherlock si apre e si chiude poche altre volte prima di piombare giù e posare un bacio sulla bocca di John. È duro e disperato, e prima che John possa anche solo pensare di raccogliere abbastanza energie per ricambiare, Sherlock si sta allontanando.

“Ti … Ti amo”, gli dice Sherlock con determinazione.

Le labbra di John si dividono con stupore, e il suo cuore si agita. “Sherlock”, dice, e cerca di allungare una mano verso l’altro uomo e trova la sua mano fin troppo pesante.

“Ti amo”, ripete Sherlock.

“...amo”, concorda John, occhi troppo indolenziti e stanchi per rimanere aperti. Il suo cuore dà un piccolo calcio, e poi uno più grande, ancora e ancora. “Anche io. Ti amo, Sher –”

Che è precisamente il momento in cui và in arresto cardiaco.

L’ultima cosa che sente è il suo nome urlato convulsamente da Sherlock.

** OOOOO **

Si sta davvero stancando di svegliarsi nei letti d’ospedale.

John batte le palpebre al soffitto e inala profondamente dalla mascherina d’ossigeno sulla faccia, prendendosi qualche momento per valutare la situazione.

Sente lo stomaco come se fosse stato rivoltato, ilche vuol dire che devono averlo messo sotto anestesia generale (è una reazione che ha sempre avuto), e quando respira può sentire l’allungarsi e tirare del bendaggio tutto attorno il petto. Ah … Gli elettrodi del defibrillatore hanno lasciato la bruciatura sul petto a causa dello shock elettrico, quindi. Scomodo … Ma non eccessivamente comparato con la spalla. 

“Cristo”, borbotta, la parola smorzata dalla mascherina sulla faccia e confusa dalla morfina.

“John?”

Non riesce a radunare l’energia per girare la testa ma riesce ad allargare le dita. La spalla inizia a dolere, giù fino all’osso, e il suono che emette non sembra interamente umano. Sta diventando cosciente del dolore che fluisce dalle sue terminazioni nervose, e l’attacco violento è troppo da gestire. Serra gli occhi e digrigna i denti, usando le sue dita aperte per afferrare e stringere le lenzuola d’ospedale sotto di lui.

“John”.

La voce, profonda e familiare e dolorosamente a lui cara, suona molto più urgente di prima. John vuole rispondere, vuole gridare in risposta, ma la sua stessa voce si incastra da qualche parte fra le bruciature sul petto e non riesce ad uscire. Si sente come se non potesse respirare, e solleva una mano per spingere la mascherina giù e via dal viso.

Il petto è pesante, strozzando respiri che non sembra essere in grado dicompletare, e le spalle si scuotono brutalmente con ogni sussulto e inalazione. Macchie bianche e nere iniziano a danzare davanti ai suoi occhi finché è così frastornato che tutto ciò che può fare è girare la testa verso destra e vomitare sul cuscino e sulla spalla.

La piacevole voce ora sta gridando, abbaiando ordini a qualche persona sconosciuta, e John rabbrividisce una volta, due volte, prima che la beata incoscienza lo prenda una volta ancora.

** OOOOO **

Quando John si sveglia di nuovo, il risultato è migliorato ampiamente.

Prende respiri profondi, misurati, sotto la mascherina dell’ossigeno e permette agli occhi chiusi di adattarsi alla luce, prima di aprirli. Sembra essere mattina presto, la luce del sole che rompe a malapena la notte, e la lampada alla sua destra è accesa ad una luminosità minima.

John si lecca le labbra e lentamente, _lentamente_ , volta il viso.

Qualcosa nel cuore si gonfia d’affetto.

Sherlock è raggomitolato su di una sorprendentemente seducente poltrona dallo schienale ampio, il grande cappotto nero premuto stretto attorno al corpo. Le braccia sono incrociate sul petto e il mento è premuto in giù, lasciando che la gravità faccia ricadere sulla fronte i suoi capelli neri e ricci. Sembra tremendamente scomodo; sembra che sia seduto lì da qualche tempo. John resta fermo e guarda Sherlock finché tutto non è di nuovo chiaro, finché la tua testa non si sente abbastanza ovattata e la luce del sole fuori diviene un po’ più forte.

Gli occhi di John si abbassano, e si trova inspiegabilmente divertito dalla vista dei piedi nudi di Sherlock. Rilascia uno sbuffo di risata, e quel rumore leggero è tutto ciò che serve alla testa di Sherlock per scattare in su così velocemente, che John si preoccupa momentaneamente per il colpo di frusta. “Sei sveglio”, dice, e i suoi occhi vanno velocemente da appannati per il sonno a brillanti e preoccupati in un lasso sorprendentemente breve di tempo. 

John stacca la mascherina d’ossigeno dal viso e mormora, “Eccellente deduzione”.

“Sta’ zitto”, ringhia Sherlock, e le sue membra lunghe si stendono e si alza in piedi. Inizia a camminare (quattro passi avanti, gira, quattro passi indietro) e stringe le mani dietro la schiena. John si sente ancora un po’ fuori fase, ed è contento di guardare il pazzo consumare un buco nel pavimento.

Sta iniziando ad appisolarsi di nuovo quando improvvisamente Sherlock smette di camminare, si posiziona di fianco al letto di John e afferra le sbarre in entrambe le mani finché le sue nocche diventano bianche. “Questo segna la seconda volta in tre mesi che devo sopportare la vista di te che vieni inghiottito vivo da questa …” Scuote le sbarre e spintona il letto di John, e la sua faccia si contrae, tesa. Quando Sherlock posa di nuovo lo sguardo su John, le labbra sono tirate all’indietro e i denti in mostra. John si sente improvvisamente dieci volte più vigile, riconoscendo i segni di Sherlock sull’orlo di un crollo. “… Questa sottospecie infernale di letto”.

“Sherlock”, dice John, voce calma. È universalmente ignorato.

“Tre giorni fa hai cercato per la seconda volta di lasciarmi, _hai permesso al tuo dannato cuore di smettere di battere per anche il più mero dei secondi_ , e questo è completamente inaccettabile. Sei qui da tre giorni, e l’ultima volta che eri cosciente hai strappato i punti e ti sei vomitato addosso. Non riesco a respirare, pensare o fare un qualcuno dei vostri bisogni umani idioti e necessari quando sei steso su un letto che non è il mio e cerchi di _morire_ ”. Sherlock sta respirando pesantemente, gli occhi sono azzurro ghiaccio venati di rosso, il viso è scarno e pallido e tirato e il cuore di John fa male alla vista di lui così sconvolto.

Sherlock lascia andare il letto si trascina una mano nei capelli, respirando pesantemente. John si prende un momento per memorizzare i contorni del suo viso prima di alzare una mano e abbassare la mascherina di ossigeno dal viso, così che possa parlare. 

La morfina lo rende un po’ cattivo.

“Non è bello, vero?” chiede, voce calma e indagatrice. Sherlock inspira profondamente dal naso e fissa John con quegli occhi intelligenti. “Pensarmi ferito; immaginarmi morto?”

Sherlock arretra impercettibilmente ma John potrebbe averlo anche colpito. Il suo viso già pallido perde ancora più colore e il respiro diviene irregolare, occhi spalancati. Sta in questo modo per un minuto o due, impassibile in viso, finché le ginocchia si piegano lentamente e affonda di nuovonella poltrona. 

Una mano, dalle dita lunghe e tremante, si allunga per afferrare saldamente la mano di John, e la stretta di Sherlock è così ossuta e disperata che non c’è errore nell’emozione dietro di essa. Sherlock sembra malato; sembra che il suo intero mondo sia stato rovesciato lateralmente, o che abbia smesso interamente di ruotare e tutto attorno a lui sia stato scagliato via con una velocità di svariati chilometri orari.

“No”, dice, occhi ancora fissi dove le loro mani sono connesse. “Non è bello. Per niente”.

John stringe la mano di Sherlock meglio che può. “Va tutto bene”, dice fermamente, perché Sherlock ha bisogno che gli si vengano _dette,_ queste cose. “Ascolta, quello che ho appena detto … non andava bene. Non avrei dovuto dirlo, e mi dispiace di averlo fatto. Ma sono qui, amore. Sono proprio qui”. 

La tensione fuoriesce dalla spina dorsale di Sherlock, vertebra dopo vertebra, finché la schiena non si è curvata e chinata abbastanza da permettergli di premere la fronte contro il dorso della mano di John. I suoi respiri sono lenti e calcolati, le quantità di tempo da manuale che calmeranno il suo corpo. Le dita nude dei suoi piedi si arricciano contro il pavimento freddo dell’ospedale.

“Io non tengo a nulla”, dice Sherlock alla fine. Ripete a John parole che sono state dimenticate da tempo in un sogno. “Nel modo in cui tengo a te”.

John sorride. “E come sarebbe?”

Sherlock passa le sue labbra tremanti sul punto in cui i loro palmi sono premuti pelle contro pelle. “Più di tutti”, confessa, affondando la fronte ancora di più nella mano di John, come se, se ci provasse abbastanza, potrebbe verificarsi l’osmosi e Sherlock sarebbe John e John sarebbe Sherlock e loro sarebbero uno, il ché sarebbe molto più semplice perché non sono completi senza l’altro, così le persone smetterebbero di cercare di _spezzarli_.

“E più di tutto”.

** OOOOO **

Non è perfetto. 

John è sonnolento e intorpidito dai farmaci contro il dolore per la maggior parte dei giorni, e dopo che la sua spalla sarà guarita completamente sa che avrà la riabilitazione da sopportare. Pensa che una simile attività, anche se necessaria, disturberà Sherlock perché assorbirà tempo che John _potrebbe_ spendere ad ascoltare Sherlock, ecco perché è uno shock, sebbene uno piacevole, quando Sherlock lo accompagna in silenzio ad ogni sessione di palestra (e riduce la fisioterapista in lacrime durante il suo quinto appuntamento quando questa preme accidentalmente troppo forte sulla spalla di John e lui grida dal dolore).

Si sente piuttosto inutile, ma Sherlock lo usa come un buon ascoltatore ogni volta possibile. Sherlock camminerà per l’appartamento, completamente silenzioso, prima di afferrare il cappotto e mulinare fuori del 221b di Baker Street senza una parola, e a volte John non lo vedrà fino alla cena del giorno dopo. C’è sempre un po’ di discussione tra loro quando Sherlock lo fa, perché è stato spericolato e John non può seguirlo se mette il suo testardo culo in pericolo.

Sanno entrambi che il motivo principale per cui John rimane profondamente ferito da queste uscite è perché dormire senza Sherlock vicino è quasi impossibile, e quando ci riesce, gli incubi notturni sono così traumatizzanti che non dorme per alcuni giorni, dopo. 

Sherlock non possiede filtri, e l’unica volta che John si sente abbastanza bene da accompagnarlo su una scena del crimine (amante respinto, seduce la sua ex amante con la promessa di ‘ancora una volta’ prima di strangolarla a letto) Sherlock illustra piuttosto graficamente quello che ha fatto con la sua bocca la notte prima sul corpo di John. Sostiene che abbia qualcosa a che fare con qualunque atto sessuale l’omicida e la vittima avevano messo in pratica prima che la morte venisse coinvolta, ma il viso di John diventa molto pallido e poi molto, molto rosso mentre Sherlock inizia a dettagliare il modo in cui John appare nell’orgasmo.

John ignora le occhiate disgustose e divertite e si dirige immediatamente in strada, prende un taxi, e ritorna nell’appartamento. Fuma di rabbia da solo per alcune ore, perché è molto probabile che Sherlock non abbia notato che lui se ne sia andato. La rabbia sbolle, e sospirando si incammina lentamente verso Angelo per cena, perché non c’è niente nel frigo (e per quanto si senta terribile nello sfruttare l’uomo, il cibo di Angelo è superbo e sempre gratuito). Ordina la pasta primavera e la mangia lentamente, lanciando uno sguardo truce al tremolio di una piccola candela come se gli avesse fatto un grande torto.

Successivamente, cammina lentamente per le vie di Londra, ignorando il voltarsi lento di ogni telecamera a circuito chiuso che passa. Alla fine, il freddo della sera diventa troppo e rallenta abbastanza per permettere alla macchina nera (che lo insegue dagli ultimi sette isolati) di accostarsi vicino a lui. Sale su senza una parola, annuisce ad Anthea sebbene lei non sollevi mai la testa dal suo dannato telefono, e siede in silenzio mentre l’autista lo riporta a Baker Street. 

Quando oltrepassa la porta d’ingresso, Mrs. Hudson si precipita fuori dal suo appartamento per incontrarlo. I suoi occhi sono larghi e bagnati, e sembra così dannatamente sollevata di vederlo che lui si chiede solo cosa sia successo. “Oh, grazie al cielo sei qui”, dice, frizionando le mani sui suoi avambracci. “È stato terribilmente spaventoso tutta la sera senza di te”.

John sospira e sale le scale, e non ha neanche avuto un’opportunità di sedersi sulla poltrona prima che lui e Sherlock stiano litigando, propriamente, e stiano gridando l’un l’altro finché non sono entrambi rossi in viso e finché non hanno dimenticato per cosa erano arrabbiati in primo luogo.

John pretende che Sherlock non fornisca dettagli su come sia il suo cazzo[14] quando lo sta facendo scorrere contro la sua lingua, e che non fornisca dettagli sul cazzo di John a Scotland Yard _e basta_ , e Sherlock ringhia che l’imbarazzo di John è infondato e irrazionale. È un circolo vizioso di grida e d’insulti l’uno verso l’altro finché la spalla di John non ha una fitta dolorosa quando cerca di lanciare in aria le braccia per l’esasperazione, e poi Sherlock sta in piedi affianco a lui e sembra così preoccupato mentre toglie la giacca e il maglione dal suo corpo, che lo spirito combattivo abbandona John immediatamente.

Sherlock ruba le coperte di notte e russa quando dorme sulla schiena. Parla anche nel sonno, a volte, ma di solito è in francese e John non gli presta attenzione. Suppone che un po’ di naturali stranezze durante il sonno siano il minimo che può sopportare, dopo la notte durante la quale i suoi incubi erano così terribili che si è svegliato gridando e ha vomitato a terra. 

A Sherlock non piace Gladstone, ma è infastidito dal fatto che il cane ami John così tanto. Non ha alcun affetto nel cuore per la bestia (caccia il bulldog fuori dalla stanza, ignorando i lamenti di Gladstone finché John non lo fissa con uno _sguardo_ e lui sospira e lascia entrare il cane nella stanza). Non finché un criminale adirato entra nel loro appartamento, disarma Sherlock e minaccia John, e  Gladstone ringhia e morde l’uomo nel tendine d’Achille così forte che il loro mancato assalitore crolla come una tonnellata di mattoni, ululando dal dolore.

Quando Lestrade arriva per portare via l’uomo ferito, la lingua di Gladstone rotola fuori dalla bocca ed emette respiri umidicci rivolto a John e Sherlock come per dire, _Guardate che bel lavoro ho fatto, amici!_

Sherlock decide che il bastardino può restare.

Il sesso è fenomenale, quando succede, e lo scivolare dei loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro è così irresistibilmente reale che le ossa di John fanno male. Sherlock è sorprendentemente gentile, quasi adorante, col corpo di John quando sistema il soldato sul letto e trascina i denti su ogni tendine finché non ingoia il cazzo di John, o preme un dito dentro di lui e spinge – _lì, Sherlock, Dio sì, lì!_ – o scivola completamente dentro John e lo scopa finché entrambi non si sentono crudi e aperti e così tanto, tanto fortunati.

Di tanto in tanto, Sherlock si arrampica sul grembo di John e bacia entrambi fino all’eccitazione, afferra la mano di John resa scivolosa dal lubrificante e preme quelle dita meravigliose, da medico, dentro di sé finché non è sciolto abbastanza che non ci sono problemi, nessun problema affatto, nell’affondare sul cazzo di John e avvolgere le sue gambe lunghe e magre attorno alla sua vita e stringere i denti e contorcersi e spingersi forte, baciando ogni pezzo di John che riesce a raggiungere.

John ha ancora lapsus momentanei dove si sveglia e pensa che Sherlock sia morto, e ha frantumato almeno sette tazze per la sorpresa quando va in cucina e Sherlock sta guardando nel microscopio. Quei giorni di solito vengono spesi raggomitolati in silenzio in camera di Sherlock, con John che trascina le dita callose sulla pallida distesa di pelle disposta davanti a lui e i suoi occhi che cercano disperatamente di memorizzare ogni singolo poro che l’altro possiede. 

John è per Sherlock ciò che Sherlock è per John: necessario. Fondamentale.

Sono una singola entità di _Sherlock &John_ o _Detective &ilSuoDottore_, mai l’uno senza l’altro. Loro sono discussioni di mezzanotte che tengono sveglia Mrs. Hudson con tutto il loro gridare attraverso le pareti sottili. Loro sono deduzioni di Sherlock in momenti inappropriati e la frustrazione di John e le sue scuse e l’ammirazione senza fine per la completa brillantezza del suo amante. Sono il costante mal di testa di Lestrade e i Giovedì sera al locale per una birra. Sono sette serial killer presi nel corso di un anno, un successo mai conseguito prima, e sono sesso commemorativo su ogni superficie dell’appartamento per celebrare i loro successi.

Sono scene del crimine e inseguimenti di auto e cene da Angelo.

Le cose sono molto lontane dall’essere perfette, è vero, ma mentre John giace nel letto e pasa i suoi occhi sul profilo di Sherlock, illuminato gentilmente dallo schermo del cellulare mentre messaggia con una mano (l’altra è vagamente abbandonata accanto alla sua testa, contraendosi mentre John passa l’indice su ogni linea e piega del palmo) e pensa a come non avrebbe potuto avere tutto questo; pensa a come non avrebbe mai saputo com’è avere il corpo di Sherlock premuto contro il proprio, abbracciandosi, afferrandosi, sentendosi, scopandosi, amandosi incondizionatamente; pensa all’ombra spezzata dell’uomo che era una volta, e la compara con l’uomo che è adesso – l’uomo che ha tutti gli ingredienti per la felicità allungati languidamente e messaggianti accanto a lui, e John sorride.

Non è perfetto, certamente. La perfezione sarebbe curiosa. La perfezione manderebbe Sherlock a sbandare in picchiata in una diversa direzione. La perfezione riporterebbe i tremori nella mano di John.

‘Perfetto’ è l’antitesi di John e Sherlock. È una parola troppo inadeguata per descrivere le circostanze che li hanno uniti, le avventure delle quali sono stati protagonisti, e le giornate che si estendono all’infinito davanti a loro.

Le dita di Sherlock si contraggono verso il basso e stringono la mano di John, dita premute e armonizzate tra loro. Luminosi occhi blu guizzano lateralmente verso John, e le labbra carnose di Sherlock si piegano in un piccolo sorriso quando vede l’altro guardarlo così intensamente.

John fissa l’uomo accanto a lui nel letto, occhi concentrati e caldi e blu illuminati d’affetto. Il mondo fuori è luminoso e caldo, una giornata davvero splendida a Londra, e John sa che non sentirà il sole sulla pelle oggi perché non ha intenzione di lasciare il letto, non importa quanto piacevole sia il tempo.

Era una giornata splendida fuori quando Sherlock è tornato da lui; quando è stato reso intero una volta ancora. 

John è felice in giornate come questa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Marca di aspirapolvere.

[2] L’espressione originale dice “pull one over on Irene Adler”. L’espressione “pull one over on somebody” è tradotta letteralmente come “tirare uno scherzo a qualcuno”, però non suonava bene, così l’ho un po’ modificata.

[3] “Il Valzer delle Candele”, in italiano.

[4] Nell’originale è usata l’unità di misura stone, che corrisponde a 6,35 Kg. “Two stones” quindi 12,70 Kg.

[5][6][11][13] Idem, frasi che non rendevano bene in italiano, quindi adattate.

[7] Qui usa l’unità di misura “foot”, piede, cioè 30,48 cm. “Seven feet”, 2,13 m.

[8]  Un ASBO – Anti-social Behaviour Order – è un ordine disciplinare rilasciato dalle autorità inglesi per chi si macchia di crimini minori, come i graffiti – John se ne becca uno nella 1x02.

[9] Unità di misura “una pinta” nell’originale, cioè 473 ml.

[10] È un aeroporto di Londra.

[12] È proprio il famoso ‘ berretto di Sherlock Holmes’.

[14] Già, usa proprio “Cock”, sia qui che più avanti!


End file.
